Transfigurations
by unverdorben
Summary: .Autorisierte Übersetzung. Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort kehrt Harry nach Hogwarts zurück, um bei dessen Wiederaufbau zu helfen, und muss feststellen, dass sich weitaus mehr geändert hat, als er dachte... HPDM
1. Heimkehr

Titel: Transfigurations 

Autorin: Resonant  
Beta: Julad

Übersetzung: Lucifuga  
Beta: Ria

Rating: P18 Slash 

Disclaimer: Das HP-Universum gehört J.K.Rowling, diese Geschichte gehört Resonant und ich darf sie übersetzen :)

Warnung:

Diese Fanfiction enthält in späteren Kapiteln _explizite Beschreibungen von sexuellen Handlungen_ zwischen zwei Männern.

Wer deswegen hier ist: nur zu, fang endlich an zu lesen  
Wer das nicht mag: der Zurück-Button ist oben links

Transfigurations

_für Julad sine qua non_

**1. Heimkehr  
**

Seit 1973 hing ein "Geschlossen wegen Reparaturarbeiten" - Schild an der fünften Kabine der Herrentoilette des Kings Cross Bahnhofs.

Die Kabine bot genug Platz für einen Rollstuhl; um genau zu sein, bot sie sogar genug Platz für ein kleines Auto. Gelegentlich meldete jemand, der eine der andren Kabinen benutzte, seltsame Geräusche hinter ihrer fahlgrünen Tür. Das geschah regelmäßig genug, um das Bahnhofspersonal ein Schema erkennen zu lassen, aber unregelmäßig genug, um Anspielungen auf die „Spuktoilette" ernst zu nehmen – obwohl die leichtgläubigeren Nachtangestellten dazu neigten, dem Ruf der Natur paarweise zu folgen.

An diesem Spätsommermorgen hätte sicherlich jeder in der Herrentoilette komische Geräusche melden können – ein gedämpftes Plop, eine Reihe von schwachen, dumpfen Schlägen, das erschöpfte Seufzen eines Mannes, und sogar etwas, das wie Vogelkreischen klang.

Aber in der Toilette war niemand, der es hätte hören können.

Und als ein junger Mann – mit müden, grünen Augen hinter einer Drahtbrille – aus der Toilette auftauchte, wunderte sich niemand darüber, wie – oder warum – er so eine Unmenge an Kisten und Koffern in die Kabine bekommen hatte. Oder was für ein Tier er in dem verhängten Käfig trug. Oder wie er zu der blitzförmigen Narbe auf seiner Stirn gekommen war.

Eine Handvoll Bahnangestellte bemerkte, wie er seinen Gepäckberg über Gleis 9 schleppte, aber sie sahen alle zur Seite, bevor Augenkontakt zustande kommen und sie zur Hilfe verpflichten könnte.

Niemand konnte sich daran erinnern, ihn beim Einsteigen in einen Zug gesehen zu haben. Es dauerte nicht lang, und man erinnerte sich überhaupt nicht mehr an ihn

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Harry lehnte sich in seinen Sitz zurück und seufzte. Überseereisen dauerten per Portschlüssel nicht so lang wie per Flugzeug, waren dadurch aber nicht unbedingt angenehmer, und den Inconspicuus-Zauber aufrechtzuerhalten, der ihn den Augen der Muggelwelt entzog, hatte ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit abverlangt, als er erwartet hatte. Sein Rücken schmerzte ein wenig, und hinter seinen Augenbrauen lauerten die ersten Anzeichen von Kopfschmerzen. Ein Abteil für sich allein im Hogwarts-Express zu bekommen, war das erste, das heute gut gegangen war.

Neben ihm kletterte Hedwig durch die offene Tür ihres Käfigs, hüpfte auf die Lehne des Sitzes und begann ihre von der Reise zerzausten Federn zu glätten. Harry lächelte sie an und sie zog zärtlich an einer seiner Haarsträhnen. "Nicht gerade die einfachste Reise des Welt", sagte er, "aber wir kommen endlich nach Hause."

Es war ruhig gewesen in Florida. Der Tod Voldemorts, die Besetzung von Hogwarts, der Dementorenaufstand, die Säuberung des Ministeriums, die Todesser-Prozesse – in Florida waren dies nur Geschichten gewesen; verrissen auf den Seiten des International Herald Divinator. Sein eigener Name war einigen seiner neuen Kollegen unbekannter gewesen als der Viktor Krums. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er all seinen Mut zusammengerafft hatte, um sein Haar zurückzustreichen und Sunday Coneskey die Narbe zu zeigen. Sunday hatte ihn verständnislos angesehen und dann die Narbe nachlässig mit einem langen Finger nachgezogen...

Es war eine Erleichterung gewesen.

Aber es war kein Zuhause. Und nun öffnete Hogwarts wieder seine Pforten, Harry kehrte zurück, um zu unterrichten, und alles würde besser werden.

"Es wird anders sein", warnte er Hedwig, aber er konnte es selbst nicht glauben. In seinem Kopf stand Hogwarts noch so da, wie er es zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, unberührt von Krieg und Zeit.

Zugegeben, das war ein Traum. Aber er würde alles dafür tun, ihn wieder Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.

Die Schüler waren schon mit dem Express angekommen, und dieser Zug war leer, bis auf ein paar Ansässige aus Hogsmeade, die von Besorgungen in der Muggelwelt zurückkehrten, so dass Harry ein wenig entspannen konnte. Er öffnete seinen kleinsten Koffer und zog seine Alltagsrobe heraus. Sie hatte die letzten fünf Jahre ihr Dasein im Kleiderschrank fristen müssen, während er in Shorts und Sandalen durch Florida geschlendert war. Als er die Knitterfalten herausschüttelte, flatterte ein Blatt Papier aus dem Koffer auf den Boden des Abteils.

Harry zog sich die Robe über den Kopf, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, sie vorher aufzuknöpfen, hob das Papier auf und entfaltete es. Auf dem schweren Büttenpapier drängte sich unter dem Wappen Hogwarts' Minerva McGonagalls spitze, schwarzblaue Schrift. Nach den üblichen Begrüßungsfloskeln kam der Teil, der Harry auf seine Heimreise gebracht hatte.

"Obeah Bokor hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Sie in den fünf Jahren, die Sie im Lehrerkollegium des Zirkels von Amerika verbracht haben, weitaus mehr getan haben, als Ihre Kraft zurückgewinnen – dass Sie vielmehr eine Kraft und Disziplin weit über dem, was wir während Ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts von Ihnen gesehen haben, entwickeln konnten. Ich war erfreut, dies von ihm zu hören, obwohl es mich nicht überrascht hat.

"Während Ihrer Zeit in Florida sind hier viele Veränderungen eingetreten. Mit Cornelius Fudges Rücktritt und der Neuorganisation des Ministeriums haben wir letztendlich einen Minister für Zauberei bekommen, der sich weder weigert, eine Bedrohung anzuerkennen, noch sich Veränderungen in den Weg stellt – das heißt, wir werden eher mit dem Ministerium zusammenarbeiten als gegen es. Einen besseren Vorstand als Crice Stormlaw kann man sich nicht vorstellen, und ich bringe ihrem Stellvertreter, Neville Longbottom, selbstverständlich mein tiefstes Vertrauen entgegen."

Harry lächelte. Nevilles unvorgesehener Aufstieg im Zaubereiministerium, der ihn im unerhörten Alter von 23 die zweitwichtigste Position verschafft hatte, hatte sogar jene schockiert, die ihn als einen jugendlichen Kriegshelden kannten. Mit einem Anflug von Boshaftigkeit wünschte Harry sich, dass Professor Snape das noch erlebt hätte.

"Letzten Endes sind wir zu der Ansicht gekommen, dass es mit der Unterstützung dieser neuen Führungskräfte sicher genug ist, um Hogwarts wieder zu öffnen, und wir rufen einige unserer ehemaligen Schüler zum Unterrichten zurück. Deshalb freue ich mich, Ihnen den Lehrstuhl für Verwandlung anbieten zu dürfen."

Harry überflog den Rest des Briefes – Kost und Logis, Gehaltsausgleich, Urlaubsgeld, Antwort spätestens, mit freundlichen Grüßen.

Sunday und Tyndall und der Rest seiner amerikanischen Freunde waren fassungslos darüber gewesen, dass er eine Stelle ohne festes Gehalt akzeptieren wollte, bis Kat Bonifay in seinem Gesicht gelesen und zu den andern gesagt hatte: „ Ihr versteht das alle nicht. Er will keine Karriere machen, Leute. Er geht nach Hause."

Und als der Zug sich dem vertrauten Anblick des Bahnhofs von Hogsmeade näherte, fühlte Harry, wie sich seine Laune gewaltig hob. Er kam nach Hause, um Hogwarts wieder aufzubauen.

Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er so beschäftigt sein, dass er vergessen konnte, dass er der Junge war, der lebte, während so viele andere gestorben waren.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Am Fuß der breiten Steintreppe ließ Harry nach Luft ringend seine Koffer fallen. Seine Knie schmerzten – wann war er so aus der Form geraten? Und was hatte ihn geritten, soviel Gepäck mitzunehmen? Er sah bestürzt auf den Kistenhaufen, als eine vertraute Stimme brummte: „Wurde auch Zeit, dass du dahin zurückkommst, wo du hingehörst!"

"Hagrid! Unterrichtest du auch?" Die letzten Worte wurden von Hagrids Mantel erstickt, als Hagrid ihn unbeholfen in eine muffige Umarmung zog.

"Meine Güte! N´bisschen an Höhe gewonnen in Amerika, hm? Hast diese Sucherfigur nich' mehr." Hagrid drückte Harry auf Armeslänge von sich weg und strahlte. „Nein, bin nur für 'n allerletztes Fest zurückgekommen, bevor ich geh. Bin nich' mehr fit genug, um mich um die Tieren im Revier zu kümmern, Harry. Kann dir nich' mal mit deinen Taschen helfen."

Er ließ Harrys Schultern los und streckte seine Hände aus, und Harry war schockiert, als er sah,, dass sie zitterten. „Oh, Hagrid..."

"Nur meine Kriegsverletzung", sagte Hagrid wegwerfend. „Verzehrender Fluch, nur kann er mich natürlich nich' töten, weil ich eben bin, was ich bin."

Jetzt bemerkte Harry die tiefen Ringe um Hagrids Augen, die Falten, die sich beiderseits seines Mundes eingefressen hatten, und sein Magen rebellierte vor Entsetzen. Aber Hagrid klang so unbekümmert, als ob er über eine Erkältung spräche.

"Magische Heiler können nichts für mich tun, aber sie haben ein Plätzchen für mich im Riesensanatorium in Greater Wrenching. Auf Regen folgt Sonnenschein, ich komm schon in Ordnung, wart's nur ab."

"Ah, Harry. Und Hagrid – hervorragend." Harry drehte sich um und sah McGonagall die Treppen herunter kommen. „Wenn wir uns beeilen, kommen wir alle noch in die Halle, ohne die Auswahlzeremonie zu verzögern. Lassen Sie uns diesen Turm zu Babel auf Ihre Zimmer bringen."

Harry hob seinen größten Koffer hoch. „Nein, nein", widersprach sie, „überlassen Sie das mir." Sie tippte den Koffer mit ihrem Zauberstab an und verwandelte seinen Griff mit ein paar knappen Worten in ein Paar Füße. Dasselbe machte sie mit den übrigen Koffern und dem Eulenkäfig.

"Folgt Hedwig, verstanden?", sagte McGonagall zu dem Gepäck. Der Käfig nickte gewichtig mit seiner Sitzstange.

"Erdgeschoss, Hedwig", sagte sie. "Die blauen Zimmer, erste Tür nach dem Lehrergemeinschaftsraum. Vermeide Treppen und beachte die Absperrungszauber." Hedwig hob langsam ab und landete alle paar Flügelschläge, um das drängelnde Gepäck aufholen zu lassen.

"Ich glaube", sagte Harry zweifelnd, als er seine Koffer davonhasten sah, „mir täte eine kleine Auffrischung gut."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Als McGonagall zur Großen Halle davontrippelte, folgte ihr Harry gemächlich mit Hagrid und versuchte, seine stockenden Bewegungen und gelegentlichen Grimassen zu ignorieren.

"Du siehst besser aus, Harry", sagte Hagrid schon etwas außer Atem. „War schrecklich besorgt um dich, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen hab, sahst du aus, als könntest du kaum aufrecht stehen – aber jetzt hast du wieder Farbe im Gesicht."

Harry sah zur Seite, dann hinter sich. „Es geht mir jetzt gut."

"Hab ich immer gesagt", bekräftigte Hagrid. „Hast nur ein bisschen Zeit gebraucht, hab ich denen allen gesagt. Verdammt schlauer Einfall, nach Florida zu gehen, allerdings. Bisschen Sonnenschein, genau was du wolltest."

"Es war Dumbledores Idee", sagte Harry. „Nach... danach. Dr. Bokor war ein alter Freund von ihm – irgendwas mit einem internationalen Volkstanzfestival, ich hab's nicht ganz verstanden – und er hat gemeint, ich sollte ihn besuchen und ihm bei seinem neuen Projekt helfen."

"Großartiger Mann, Dumbledore", schniefte Hagrid und fischte ein purpurrotes Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche.

Sie waren auf Lehrerpodium in der Großen Halle angekommen, in der schon Dutzende von Gesprächen summten, und Hagrid polterte: „Charlie! Hab vergessen dir zu sagen: die jungen Gryffindors, die brauchen..."

Harry rannte beinahe mit dem Kopf voran in eine kleine, adrette Gestalt, die hinter dem Tisch mit einem offenen Buch herumspazierte.

"Tschuldigung", sagten beide gleichzeitig, und dann: "Hermine!" Harry umarmte sie überschwänglich und hob sie hoch.

"Mein Gott, Harry! Waren wir nicht gleich groß, bevor du nach Florida gegangen bist?" Hermine stopfte ihr Buch in eine riesige Schultertasche, sobald Harry sie abgesetzt hatte.

"Vielleicht wachse ich ja im Sonnenlicht, wie eine Pflanze."

"Du siehst gut aus, wirklich, Harry", sagte sie ernst. "Hast du dich ganz erholt? Es war nämlich wirklich..."

"Es geht mir _gut_", unterbrach er sie und fügte dann hinzu: „Du siehst sehr gut aus." Und das stimmte auch. Sie hatte etwas anderes mit ihren Haaren gemacht und die blassrosa Farbe ihrer Robe stand ihr besser als die graubraunen Töne, die sie zu ihren Schulzeiten getragen hatte.

"Danke", sagte sie. „Ich habe mich so danach gesehnt, mich mit dir zu unterhalten – du bist _schrecklich_ was das Beantworten von Briefen angeht, weißt du."

"Ich war beschäftigt", protestierte er schuldbewusst.

"Richtig. Beschäftigt, nackt mit einem Mädchen sonnenzubaden, das wie ein Wochentag heißt." Sie zwang seinen Blick zu Boden, bis er sich gesetzt hatte, dann sah sie ihn trotzig und wütend von oben herab an. „Justin treibt mich in den Wahnsinn – er schreibt die Geschichte des Krieges nieder, weißt du, und er wollte einen Augenzeugen von deinem Duell mit Voldemort, und ich hab ihm immer wieder gesagt, der Transauditumzauber ist genau wie ein Muggel Walkie-Talkie, ich konnte _hören_, was vor sich ging, aber ich konnte rein gar nichts _sehen _– und _du_ hast nicht einen _einzigen_ seiner Briefe beantwortet..."

"Ich war _beschäftigt_", sagte er mit mehr Nachdruck. Sie sah ihn scharf an.

"Wir werden uns früher oder später darüber unterhalten müssen, Harry", sagte sie. „Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich, aber..."

"Hermine…" Er sah über ihre Schulter, nach etwas suchend, das sie ablenken würde.

Seine Suche fiel erfolgreicher aus, als er es sich gewünscht hatte. Erst konnte er nur das Aufblitzen bleicher Haare in den Schatten hinter der Haupttafel ausmachen. Dann wurde der Umriss klar. Eine exquisit maßgeschneiderte Robe, eine exquisit beringte Hand, ein exquisit frisierter Kopf, eine exquisit gekräuselte Lippe-

Würde er Draco Malfoy _nie_ loswerden?

Hermine folgte Harrys Blick, richtete sich plötzlich auf, schrie „Draco!" und rannte los, um sich an Malfoys Hals zu hängen. Harry sah ihr stumm hinterher. "Mama hat mir ein Buch für dich geschickt und ein paar Kekse, sie waren irgendwo hier drin..."

"Schon gut", sagte Malfoy und umarmte sie beifällig. Harry durchzuckte jähe Wut. Seit wann verstand sich Hermine bitte so gut mit _Malfoy_? „Ich würde gerne wissen, ob Mrs. Spenser je Bratleighs Zahn gefunden hat?"

"Oh, ja, es hat sich herausgestellt, dass er im Unterarm seines kleinen Bruders steckte – aber wie kommst du ohne Druckbleistifte zurecht?"

"Musgroves Magische Bleistifte sind beinahe genauso gut, aber man kann mit ihnen nicht so schön klicken..."

Harry beobachtete, wie die beiden ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten, den dunklen und den hellen. Sie hatten exakt dieselbe Größe, wie zusammengehörige Spielfiguren. Etwas mehr als seltsames musste vor sich gegangen sein, solange er in Florida gewesen war.

Malfoy macht den Bilderbuchzauberern immer noch alle Ehre, dachte Harry verächtlich: bleiches Haar fiel ihm bis auf die Schultern, der Kragen seiner schwarzvioletten Robe war in dem gleichen dunklen Pflaumenton aufwendig bestickt, Silberringe beschwerten seine schmalen Hände. Harry hatte seinen Mund nicht ganz so rot in Erinnerung.

Er sah auf und erwischte Harry, wie er ihn ansah, und über sein Gesicht huschte etwas, das nicht wirklich das erwartete herablassende Lächeln war. Hermine zog ihn am Arm herüber.

"Harry ist heute aus Amerika zurückgekommen, Draco, er hat niemandem erzählt, dass er kommt, ich glaube, er hat vergessen, wie man Briefe schreibt..."

"Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er so einiges vergessen hat", sagte Malfoy gedehnt, aber er bot ihm seine rechte Hand an. „Potter. Willkommen zurück."

Verdammt, sogar sein schwacher, zögerlicher Händedruck fühlte sich an, als verstecke sich eine Beleidigung dahinter.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

McGonagall stand auf, und Harry fiel plötzlich auf, dass die Halle voll von durcheinanderlaufenden Kindern war. Jeder hastete so schnell wie möglich auf seinen Platz, und dabei bemerkte Harry, dass Malfoy sich auf den Stuhl zwischen ihm und Hermine gesetzt hatte. Es war zu spät, um die Plätze zu tauschen, denn McGonagall hatte zu sprechen begonnen.

"Nach fünf langen Jahren füllt sich die Große Halle zum ersten Mal wieder mit Schülern."  
Harry hatte ihre Stimme noch nie so rau gehört. Er drehte sich schnell, um sie sehen zu können, und erkannte in ihren Augen etwas, das Tränen sein konnten.  
"Ich denke, ich spreche für uns alle am Lehrertisch, wenn ich sage, dass eure Gesichter einer der herrlichsten Anblicke sind, die ich je gesehen habe." Sie verstummte einen Moment, um ihre Fassung zurückzuerlangen, und als sie ihre Ansprache fortsetzte, klang sie wieder normal.

"Wir haben eine lange Auswahlzeremonie vor uns, und ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder von uns darauf brennt, mit dem Festmahl zu beginnen. Aber zuerst möchte ich euch das Lehrerkollegium vorstellen, da euch viele von uns fremd sein werden."

Sie begann mit den vier Lehrern, die beiderseits neben ihr am Kopf des hufeisenförmigen Tisches saßen. "Michelle Verte, Professorin für Kräuterkunde und Hauslehrer von Hufflepuff. Remus Lupin, Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Hauslehrer von Gryffindor. Madeleine Aerie, stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Professorin für Zaubertränke, und Hauslehrerin von Slytherin. Und Cypherus Summs, der sich freundlicherweise dazu bereit erklärt hat, aus dem Ruhestand zurückzukehren, um Arithmantik zu unterrichten und nach dem Ravenclaw-Haus zu sehen."

Anschließend stellte sie den gegenüberliegenden Ausläufer des Tisches vor: "Oliver Wood, Quidditchtrainer und der neue Lehrer für Apparation." Ein begeistertes Johlen lief durch die Reihen der älteren Schüler. „Penelope Clearwater, Bibliothekarin. Daisy MacMillan, Professorin für Wahrsa- ja, Daisy?"

"Phoenix Skye, bitte, Frau Direktorin" Die neue Professorin für Wahrsagen war jünger als Harry. Ihr Kopf war umwölkt von kupferfarbenen Locken und ihre Robe mit einem ziemlich aufdringlichen Paisley-Muster in orange und pink geschmückt. Hinter ihrem Ohr steckte eine Blume.

"Sehr wohl." McGonagalls Stimme verriet ihre wahre Meinung über derlei Namensänderungen. „Ursa Polaris, Astronomieprofessorin. Und Pedantius Binns, Professor für Geschichte der Zauberei." Harry fragte sich, wie viele Zeremonien es noch dauern würde, bis Professor Binns feststellte, dass er nicht essen konnte.

"Auf meiner anderen Seite: Charlie Weasley, Professor für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Sofia Andriescu-Weasley, unsere Ärztin, von der ich hoffe, dass ihr sie nicht zu bald kennen lernen werdet." Harry sah von dem Namen aufgeschreckt hoch. Eine von Rons Nachrichten musste von Charlies Hochzeit gehandelt haben. „Harry Potter, Professor für Verwandlung." Gedämpftes Gemurmel entstand, als Harrys Name genannte wurde, und er verkrampfte sich, als er sah, dass einige der Schüler ihre Hälse reckten, um ihn besser sehen zu können.

McGonagall hob ihre Stimme, um das Getuschel zu übertönen. „Draco Malfoy, Professor für Muggelkunde."

Harry verschluckte sich so sehr an seinem Kürbissaft, dass er kaum hören konnte, wie McGonagall Hermine als die neue Zauberkunst-Professorin vorstellte.

"Nun", sagte McGonagall über den Lärm hinweg, „die Zeremonie muss flott vonstatten gehen, da wir immerhin fünf Jahrgänge ihren Häusern zuteilen müssen, lasst uns also anfangen."

Der Sprechende Hut, der das Bedürfnis nach Eile zu verstehen schien, verkürzte sein Einleitungsgedicht auf die Hälfte seiner üblichen Länge, und McGonagall begann, die Schüler aufzurufen. Die Handvoll Siebt- und Sechstklässler, die schon saßen, ließen ihre Gespräche verstummen. „Banks-Martin, Jonathan?"

"Also, Potter", sagte Malfoy leise, als ein augenscheinlich vornehmer Junge nach Ravenclaw geschickt wurde. „Hat dir das Verzaubern von Surfbrettern gefallen?"

Harry konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten wie ein Vierzehnjähriger zu antworten, als McGonagall rief: "Bates, Niamh?"

"Harry hat dabei geholfen, die erste Zauberschule seit Salem in Amerika ins Leben zu rufen, Draco!", warf Hermine enthusiastisch von der anderen Seite aus ein. „Wenn wir ihm schreiben wollten, mussten unsere Eulen ihre Briefe an transatlantische Postgänse weitergeben, denn eine Eule hätte niemals den ganzen langen Weg bis nach Disney World geschafft..."

Malfoy lachte laut auf. „_Disney_ World?" McGonagall warf einen stechenden Blick in seine Richtung, und er senkte seine Stimme. „Sollen wir uns auf einen Angriff magischer Mäuse vorbereiten?"

"Du musst zugeben, dass es eine perfekte Tarnung abgibt", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe gelesen, dass sie jede Nacht stundenlang Feuerwerke abfeuern und jeden Tag Paraden abhalten. Daher würde niemand jemals Verdacht schöpfen, ganz gleich was die Leute erzählen."

"Das Magische Königreich", spielte Harry mit. Beauchamp, Simon, hielt sich lange genug damit auf, Notizen zu machen, um nach Hufflepuff gesteckt zu werden. Malfoy grinste süffisant. Die Aufschläge seiner Robe entblößten seine blassen Handgelenke. Und Harry konnte einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Dunkle Mal auf seinem linken Arm erhaschen, auf seinen alptraumhaft grinsenden Mund.

Malfoy bemerkte Harrys Blick und strich die Aufschläge glatt. „Was, hast du geglaubt, es sei nur ein Gerücht, Potter?"

Es verschaffte Harry auch nach all den Jahren immer noch eine Gänsehaut. „Ich dachte, sogar jemand wie du müsste sich schämen, so etwas zu zeigen", sagte er eisig. Cabot, Jasmine, stürzte zum Tisch des Slytherins, ihre Robe schleifte hinter ihr über den Boden.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. „Scham hat nichts damit zu tun, Potter", sagte er. „Alles, was wichtig ist, hinterlässt irgendwo eine Spur. Oder bist du da selbst noch nicht drauf gekommen?" Er fixierte Harrys Stirn.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fing er sich einen weiteren strafenden Blick von McGonagall ein. „Dozier, Mignonette?", sagte sie lauter als nötig. Harry musste sich damit begnügen, Malfoy wütend anzustarren und er wandte sich ab, um die Zeremonie zu beobachten.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Es schien Stunden zu dauern bevor Young, Lydia, ihren Platz am Ende des Hufflepuff-Tisches einnahm, immer noch nervös an einer karamellfarbenen Strähne ziehend. Und dann, mit einem Mal, verstummten die Schüler, die schon herumgealbert und sich flüsternd unterhalten hatten, als die Geister herein schwebten; nur vereinzeltes Keuchen oder Aufkreischen war noch zu vernehmen.

Der Beinahe Kopflose Nick und der Fette Mönch, die Graue Dame und der Blutige Baron... all die vertrauten Geister der vier Häuser segelten durch die Luft... und als letzter, mit einem Zwinkern in den Geisteraugen, kam Albus Dumbledore.

Harrys Hände fühlten sich bei diesem Anblick schwer und kribbelig an. Dumbledore drehte eine Runde durch die Tische der Schüler, dann kam er herauf, um das Kollegium zu begrüßen. Er war nicht hager und zerschrammt und zittrig wie an seinem Ende, sondern sah genau so aus wie bei Harrys erstem Zeremonienfest, von der Brille auf seiner Nasenspitze bis hin zu seinen hochhackigen Stiefeln... nur silbrig, durchscheinend wie Rauch.

Wie der Rest der Geister schien er einen Hauch von Kälte und Dunst mit sich zu ziehen, wie einen tragbaren Nebel. Die Haare in Harrys Nacken stellten sich auf.

Er fühlte einen plötzlichen, heftigen Schmerz in der Brust und fuhr hoch – Hermine hatte ihn über Malfoy hinweg in die Rippen gestochen. Er holte Luft, rang beinahe darum. Noch einmal, und noch einmal, und die Gefahr eines Zusammenbruchs war gebannt. Er sah wieder auf, immer noch schwer atmend.

Dumbledores Geist sah ihn mit der gleichen wärmenden, unangenehmen Mischung aus Hellsicht und Heiterkeit an, die er zu seinen Lebzeiten immer gehabt hatte, und zwinkerte. „Willkommen zurück, mein Junge", sagte er und flog davon wie eine Wolke.

Malfoy sah Harry ausdruckslos an – und nahm ohne Zweifel Notiz von seiner Schwäche. Als Harry sich zusammenriss – mit Schwierigkeiten – und seinen Blick erwiderte, zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Potter", sagte er, und schob ein Glas Kürbissaft zu ihm hinüber, „du siehst aus, als hättest du eine Geist gesehen."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Harry wandte den Blick von Malfoys nachdenklichem und Hermines verständnisvollem Gesicht ab, und bemerkte, dass sein Teller mit Essen überfüllt war. Er biss wahllos von einer Wurst ab, und auf einmal breitet sich ein Gefühl der Wärme in ihm aus. Essen! Essen, das nach Zuhause schmeckte! Essen, das keine Pizza war! Seine aufgepeitschten Gefühle erschöpften ihn, und er schloss einen Teil seiner Gedanken ganz bewusst weg und versank in der Erleichterung, für den Moment nichts weiter zu fühlen, außer Hunger.

Auch die Schüler aßen, als ob sie monatelang gehungert hätten. Harry erinnerte sich flüchtig an einige von ihnen: Hannah Abbotts jüngste Schwester reichte eine Platte mit Essen an die neuen Hufflepuffs weiter, und das anmutige, große Mädchen am Kopf des Gryffindor-Tisches musste Macy Prewitt sein, die in seinem siebten Jahr auf sehr peinliche Weise in ihn verknallt gewesen war, als sie zwölf und pickelig war.

An allen Tischen waren viele Plätze leer, aber dennoch bot sich ein gutes Schülersortiment, aus denen man wählen konnte. Ein Quidditch-Team aufzustellen – darüber konnte man mit Sicherheit nachdenken.

Sie würden natürlich alle Anfänger sein, sogar die älteren, aber diesen Nachteil würden alle Häuser teilen. Es gab mehrere vielversprechende Kandidaten in Gryffindor. Jack Talos, groß, muskulös und mindestens 15, dem der „Meistertreiber" förmlich auf die Stirn geschrieben stand… Aoife Murphy, ein mehr als sommersprossiges Mädchen mit den aufmerksamen Augen eines Jägers... und wenn Taliesin Jones so schnell war wie ein er klein war, besaß er alle Vorraussetzungen für einen fabelhaften Sucher.

Er sah zu Malfoy und Hermine. „Die Gryffindorkinder machen einen guten Eindruck", sagte er.

"Ja", sagte Malfoy, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, "beinahe alle sehen vernünftig genug aus, um nicht wegen einer Mutprobe von einem Dach zu springen."

Harrys Mund wurde trocken. Er wünschte sich wirklich, Malfoy würde eine Pause einlegen; er war müde von der Reise und er besaß keine Kontrolle mehr über sein Temperament.

Aber Hermine tat so, als nähme sie eine frühere Unterhaltung wieder auf. „Oh Draco", sagte sie, „die Slytherins werden schon noch. Sie sind jung, das ist alles."

"Jung", schnaubte er verächtlich. "Schau sie dir an. Duckmäuser, Paranoiker und Streber."

Harry folgte seinem starren Blick zum Tisch der Slytherins. Die meisten von ihnen machten wirklich den Eindruck, als hätten sie etwas zu verbergen. Aber was war daran neu?

"Es gab eine Zeit", fuhr Malfoy fort, "als Slytherin Schlangen anzog – und keine Schakale."

"Nicht, als du hier warst", sagte Harry, bevor er sich selbst zurückhalten konnte.

"Harry!"

Aber Malfoy ließ sich nicht unterbrechen. „Es sind auch nicht nur die Slytherins. Sieh dir die Ravenclaws an. Nichts als altkluge Besserwisser. Und die Hufflepuffs – gleich platzen sie vor bloßer Ernsthaftigkeit." Harry konnte hören, wie Hermine versuchte, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

McGonagall gab den Schülern nun die üblichen Warnungen mit auf den Weg: nicht in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen, keine Ausflüge nach dem Zapfenstreich zu machen. Ein bisschen mehr als die üblichen Warnungen, um genau zu sein. „Ihr werdet auf Absperrungen an Orten treffen, die immer noch als unsicher betrachtet werden. Insbesondere der alte Zaubertränkeflügel ist für alle Schüler absolut tabu, und für das Kollegium ebenfalls. Ich kann gar nicht genug betonen, wie wichtig es ist, sämtliche Absperrungen zu beachten, denen ihr begegnet. Jeder Schüler, der bei dem Versuch erwischt wird, eine Absperrung zu überwinden, wird mit sofortiger Wirkung der Schule verwiesen." Harry sah sich um, und hoffte, die Absperrungen wären leicht zu erkennen, denn bisher hatte er keine ausmachen können.

"Die Gryffindors sind in Ordnung – so in Ordnung, wie Gryffindors eben sein können", fuhr Malfoy fort, zu Lupin nickend, „denn Fenris versteht die Geschichte dieses Ortes." Harry ging der grausame Spitzname durch Mark und Bein. „Aber der Rest der Häuser – sieh sie dir an. _Ich habe es dir gesagt_, Mine. Sie sind Parodien ihrer selbst."

Hermine warf Harry über Malfoys Kopf einen zärtlich ungeduldigen Blick zu. „Draco glaubt, der Sprechende Hut hat irgendwie auf die Wünsche der Hauslehrer reagiert", sagte sie. „Und er ist nicht glücklich mit McGonagalls Wahl der Hauslehrer."

Kein Bedarf, darüber nachzugrübeln, wer in Malfoys Augen einen besseren Kandidaten für den Hauslehrerposten von Slytherin abgegeben hätte, dachte Harry, als der Tisch für das Dessert – nein, Moment, den Pudding abgeräumt wurde.

Ein Malfoy dachte nur an sich selbst, zuerst, zuletzt und immer. Es war seltsam beruhigend zu wissen, dass sich manche Dinge nicht geändert hatten.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Reviews an Resonant persönlich: resonant 8 (at) sbc globalnet (dot) net (ohne Leerzeichen)

Reviews an mich oder solche, die ich übersetzen soll: bitte über die übliche Reviewfunktion :)


	2. Ruinen

-at-Frozen  
Keine Angst, ich bin nicht beleidigt, böse oder sonst irgendwas. Wenn man eine Sprache gut genug beherrscht, ist das Original immer das beste. Und da sogar Klaus Fritz´ Übersetzungen nicht unfehlbar sind, brauch ich mich ja auch eventueller Fehler nicht zu schämen. Obwohl ich doch hoffe, dass du keine findest.;) Guckst du hier: dickes Dankeschön auch an alle andren, die so lieb waren, mir ein Review zu schreiben! Kürbisplätzchen hinstell

**2. Ruinen**

Zum Glück für Harrys schwächelnden Orientierungssinn verließen die Lehrer geschlossen das Festmahl und begaben sich in das Lehrerzimmer. Es sah den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Schüler sehr ähnlich, nur war es größer und statt in den Hausfarben in violett und grau dekoriert.

Viele aus dem Kollegium schickten sich bereits an, zu Bett zu gehen – es war jetzt beinahe Mitternacht und Harry war nicht der Einzige, der eine lange Reise hinter sich hatte – doch andere schienen es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Weile bequem machen zu wollen. Charlie und Sofia hatten bereits ein Schachbrett in der Nähe des größeren Kamins aufgestellt, und lieferten sich ein hartes, schnelles Spiel voller Triumphschreie und empörtem Zischen.

Harry konnte hören, wie Hagrid sich verabschiedete, und lungerte an der Tür zum Korridor herum, weil er mit ihm sprechen wollte. Zu Harrys Überraschung führte Hagrid ein langes, leises Gespräch mit Malfoy, bevor er ihn mit einem Lachen und einem seltsamen Klaps auf den Unterarm verließ.

„Ah, ich werde nie vergessen, was das für ein Wunder war, als wir Draco an einem Stück zurückbekommen haben", sagte er zu Harry und nickte Richtung Malfoy, der sich nun freundschaftlich mit Professor Lupin unterhielt. Harry wünschte, Malfoy würde außer Hörweite verschwinden, damit er Hagrid fragen konnte, ob sie denn alle verrückt geworden waren.

„Harry", sagte Hagrid liebevoll. „Jetzt, wo du zurückgekommen bist, wird sich das alte Schloss sicher wieder wie ein Zuhause anfühlen. Wünschte fast, ich könnte bleiben. Aber ich muss Charlie vertrauen, dass er sich gut um die Tiere kümmert, und du dich gut um dich selbst." Er packte mit einer riesigen, zitternden Hand Harrys Unterarm, wie er es bei Malfoy gemacht hatte. „Is´ die Art, wie meine Leute einen echten Gefährten grüßen", sagte er stolz. „Pass auf dich auf, Harry, und wenn alles gut geht, seh´ ich dich kommenden Sommer."

Harry sah traurig zu, wie Hagrid seine Abschiedsrunde beendete und ging. Dann blickte er sich nach Hermine um, aber sie zog Malfoy zu einem Sofa, das unter einer gewaltigen Basrelief-Karte von Nordengland stand; sie unterbrachen ihre Diskussion nicht, als sie sich setzten. „Dann ist es vielleicht an der Zeit, das Häuser-System ganz abzuschaffen", sagte sie und Harry klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

Harry war überrascht, als er hörte, wie Malfoy, der sonst so bemüht darum war, alles zu ändern, was Hogwarts zu Hogwarts machte, widersprach: „Du sagst keine Häuser, Mine, aber in der Praxis hieße das, dass die ganze Schule ein einziges großes Haus wäre, das nur Ravenclaw-Magie unterrichten würde oder nur Gryffindor-Magie."

„Du denkst immer…", begann sie, aber Malfoy unterbrach sie: „Oder nur Slytherin-Magie, das tut nichts zur Sache. Der Punkt ist, dass es viele verschiedene Arten von Zauberern gibt, die unterschiedliche Bedürfnisse haben. Und das Häusersystem..."

Offensichtlich würde Harry keine Gelegenheit bekommen mit Hermine zu reden, solange Malfoy anwesend war. Seltsam, wie er sich zu Schulzeiten viel zu gut für sie gewesen war und jetzt gar nicht genug von ihr bekommen konnte.

Wahrscheinlich wäre er am besten ins Bett gegangen, aber seine innere Uhr hatte entschieden, dass es früher Nachtmittag war. Nach einem Augenblick der Unentschlossenheit, goss er sich eine Tasse Tee aus der selbstfüllenden Kanne auf der Anrichte ein und suchte sich ein anderes Sofa. Kurz darauf ließ sich Professor Lupin neben ihm nieder.

„Du siehst gut aus, Harry", sagte er.

Harry rührte energischer als nötig in seinem Tee; diese Bemerkung begann ihn anzuöden. „Sie auch, Professor", sagte er. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht öfter geschrieben habe." Er zuckte innerlich zusammen, als er sich an all die Male erinnerte, in denen er die Briefgans weggeschickt hatte, ohne die Post, die sie gebracht hatte, auch nur anzurühren; unwillig, seinen zerbrechlichen Frieden durch Nachrichten von zu Hause stören zu lassen.

„Remus bitte. Und das ist schon in Ordnung, ich verstehe es", antwortete er sanft und nahm einen Schluck von seinem eigenen Tee. Harry befürchtete, dass er alles zu gut verstand, und wich Lupins – Remus' – scharfen Blicken aus.

Hinter dem Sofa hingen mehrere Lagen violetter und grauer Vorhänge, aber sie rahmten nichts weiter als fugenlosen Stein. „Ist das die übliche Art, die Quartiere der Lehrer zu schmücken? Vorhänge an einer Steinwand?"

Remus lächelte traurig. „Es war einmal ein Fenster", sagte er. „Alle Fenster wurden zugemauert, hast du es nicht bemerkt?"

Harry hatte es nicht. „Zu welchem Zweck?"

„Um den Fluch aufzuhalten, natürlich." Remus sah ihn eigenartig an. „Aber ich nehme an, du warst in diesem ersten Herbst außer Dienst, und zu der Zeit, als wir die Schule wieder eingenommen und die Todesser beseitigt haben, warst du in Amerika." Er stand auf, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder auf das Sofa zu setzen.

Muss eine lange Geschichte sein, dachte Harry.

„Es hat alles mit einer Erstklässlerin angefangen, die…"

„Sogar im St. Mungos haben wir von Lark Brown gehört." Seine Stimme klang schneidender als beabsichtigt, und er verzog entschuldigend das Gesicht, aber Remus nickte nur.

„Ja, wenn ein Fluch ein kleines Mädchen auf ihrem Weg zur Hauswahlzeremonie tötet, dann ist anzunehmen, dass die Welt davon erfährt. Und ihre Tante war eine deiner Klassenkameradinnen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

Harry hatte Lavender ein Kondolationsschreiben senden wollen, aber selbst wenn er gewusst hätte, was er sagen sollte, wurden Eulen in St. Mungos noch immer missbilligt. Genau wie Schreibfedern, übrigens.

„Dann hast du von den anderen Angriffen gehört?"

Harry blinzelte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Für den Tod der kleinen Brown wurden Todesser verantwortlich gemacht, die dem Gesetz entkommen waren, und schlussendlich hat Medusa Macallan gestanden. Das Ministerium... tja, niemand könnte behaupten, sie wären nicht _sehr_ darauf bedacht gewesen, sicher zu gehen, dass allen verdächtigten Todessern ihre Vergehen auch nachgewiesen wurden."

Harrys Blick streifte Malfoy, der sich, wild gestikulierend, zu Hermine lehnte, die Wangen gerötet, nicht im Mindesten so aussehend, als stünde er unter irgendeiner Beweislast. Sofern es überhaupt möglich war, Malfoy irgendetwas nachzuweisen, was er bezweifelte.

„Aber", fuhr Remus fort, „sogar nachdem die Schule geschlossen wurde, wurden die Arbeiter, die die Kriegsschäden beseitigten, durch Angriffe verwundet. Es hat keine Rolle gespielt, wie viele Todesser festgenommen wurden... am nächsten Tag gab es Explosionen, Feuer und Verletzungen."

„Die plausibelste Theorie, die sich anbot, bestand darin, dass immer noch irgendetwas irgendwo auf dem Gelände war und von einem versteckten Bollwerk aus Flüche aussendete. Zuerst hat es das Ministerium damit versucht, immer mehr Sicherheitspersonal in den Außenanlagen zu postieren. Als das Problem so nicht zu lösen war, haben wir die Fenster in der Hoffnung zugemauert, so den Innenraum schützen zu können."

„Wir haben die ganze Nacht in Gruppen gearbeitet, jedes Fenster versiegelt, das wir finden konnten", sagte Remus. „Das war im November, kurz nachdem der letzte Dementor vernichtet worden war, und wir haben noch gedacht, wir könnten die Schule verspätet öffnen und das Jahr beenden. Und am Morgen sind wir zurückgekommen und..."

Remus holte Luft, dann stellte er seine Tasse samt Untertasse mit vorsichtiger Präzision auf den Tisch. „Sirius ist als aller erster angekommen, wie jedes Mal, weißt du, und er hat immer seinen Stock benutzt, um die Tür aufzustoßen..."

„Oh nein." Harry schloss die Augen. Als er sie öffnete, starrte Remus auf seine ineinander verkrampften Hände. „Seine Verletzungen waren nicht so schwer", sagte Harry leise. „Jeder war sich so sicher, dass er sich erholt, und das nächste, was ich gehört habe..."

„Minerva hat seinen Stock in Stein verwandelt und über die Tür gehängt, siehst du ihn? Er ist das neuste der neuen Mahnmäler." Remus sah mit einem exzentrischen Lächeln auf. „Er hat immer gesagt, er werde Cornelius Fudge etwas Unaussprechliches damit antun."

Ein langes Schweigen folgte. Harry konnte undeutlich hören, wie Hermine und Malfoy noch immer über irgendetwas stritten, wie McGonagall ihnen Gute Nacht zurief, während sie eine der gewundenen Treppen hinauftrippelte, wie Sofia selbstgefällig „Schachmatt" rief.

Kat, dachte Harry, würde mit den Augen rollen_. „Entspann dich und umarm den Kerl schon, Har. Ihr könntet beide eine Umarmung brauchen."_ Er lehnte seine Schulter gegen Remus', und Remus lehnte sich kurz gegen ihn und seufzte.

„Wer war es?", fragte Harry schließlich. Remus zuckte nur die Schultern. „Sie haben niemanden erwischt?"

„Sie haben sehr, sehr viele erwischt. Im Großen und Ganzen zu viele, sagen manche. Aber keiner konnte je die Angriffe in Hogwarts erklären."

„Bist du davon überzeugt, dass es sicher ist, wieder zu öffnen?" Über Harrys Nacken kroch eine Gänsehaut. Er hatte gedacht, er wäre damit _durch,_ mit dieser verdammten, ohnmächtigen Sorge...

„Nein", sagte Remus frei heraus. „Aber da Durmstrang dauerhaft geschlossen bleibt, und Beauxbatons so voll gestopft ist, dass sie nicht einmal für alle Schüler Stühle haben, und alle möglichen skrupellosen Zauberer sich als Privatlehrer niederlassen... nun ja, Minerva war der Meinung, dass mit einer bestehenden Schließung ein größeres Risiko verbunden ist als mit der Wiedereröffnung."

Hogwarts wurde nach wie vor als der sicherste Platz der Welt angesehen.

Nach einem langen Augenblick sagte Harry fröhlich: „Gut. Ich bin seit fast sechs Stunden zu Hause und noch ist nichts schief gegangen."

Es gab keine plötzliche Explosion. Er entschloss sich, das als gutes Omen zu werten.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Die Tür zu Harrys Zimmern wurde von dem Gemälde eines sehr hübschen, jungen Milchmädchens bewacht, das errötete und stotterte, als Harry sich vorstellte. Zu seiner Überraschung tauchte sie auch wieder auf einem Gemälde auf, das an der Innenseite der Tür hing, von wo aus sie auf sein Geheiß hin Besuchern die Tür öffnen konnte.

„Dein Türhüter ist bezaubernd", sagte Remus, was das Mädchen wieder erzittern und erröten ließ. „Meiner ist ein Irish Setter, was erahnen lässt, dass Albus Dumbledores Sinn für Humor nicht ganz aus Hogwarts verschwunden ist." Er schnalzte mit seinem Zauberstab, um ein paar Kerzen im Wohnzimmer zu erzünden. „Minerva hat mich gebeten, die Zimmer zu entschuldigen... die in den oberen Stockwerken sind interessanter, aber keines der freien ist augenblicklich in einem gute Zustand."

„Oh, nein", sagte Harry. Das Wohnzimmer war geräumig und gemütlich, mit einem prasselnden Feuer im Kamin und einem breiten, weichen Sofa. Unter den zugemauerten Fenstern befand sich eine Studienecke mit einem wuchtigen Schreibtisch und einer Wand voller Bücherregale. Dahinter konnte Harry durch eine offene Tür ein Bett mit leuchtend blauen Vorhängen ausmachen. „Es ist wunderschön. Aber wie wird Hedwig..."

Bevor er die Frage beenden konnte, ertönte ein klickendes Geräusch, und Harry sah, dass eine Ziertafel über der Eingangstür in Wirklichkeit eine kleinere Tür war, die gerade die richtige Größe für eine Eule hatte. Hedwig begrüßte Remus mit einem freundlichen Haarzupfen, dann ließ sie sich auf ihre Sitzstange nieder und steckte ihren Kopf unter ihren Flügel.

„Eulen sollten nachtaktiv sein", wunderte sich Remus. „Sind sie portlag-anfällig?"

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Harry und gähnte ausgiebig. „Menschen sind es jedenfalls." Er schloss die Augen. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, bevor er sie wieder öffnen konnte.

Remus lächelte. „Ich finde selbst hinaus."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sobald er das Schloss sah, nachdem er weitestgehend wach war, verstand Harry, warum McGonagall besorgt darüber war, die Ausbildung der nächsten Zauberergeneration fortzusetzen. Hogwarts war ein ziemliches Chaos.

Seine eigenen Räume waren bis auf die zugemauerten Fenster normal. Aber gegenüber seiner Tür – es war ihm schleierhaft, wie er es die Nacht zuvor hatte übersehen können – war ein Korridor mit magischen und weltlichen Absicherungen abgeriegelt. Schwarzes Band wand sich durch den schwachen Schimmer eines Absperrungszaubers. Und dahinter konnte er erkennen, dass eine Treppe einfach fehlte und nichts außer einem kleinen Stück vom alten Geländer zurückgeblieben war, das ins Nichts hinaufführte.

Schüler wie Lehrer des Zirkels waren gelegentlich dazu aufgefordert worden, Opfer von Racheflüchen zu behandeln oder das _mal de ojo_ von einem Kleinkind zu nehmen, doch Harry hatte in den letzten fünf Jahren beinahe nur mit gutartigeren Formen der Magie zu tun gehabt. Er hatte beinahe das unangenehm schlüpfrige Gefühl vergessen, das die böseren Flüche in der Luft hinterließen, bis er es jetzt fühlte. Er kehrte dieser Empfindung schnell den Rücken zu, die Anspannung in seinem Nacken ignorierend.

Er rieb seine Stirn, um die Kopfschmerzen zu lindern, die ihn immer noch verfolgten, und ging durch das verlassene Lehrerzimmer. Kaum war er durch die Tür, blieb er stehen und versuchte, sich an den Weg zur Großen Halle zu erinnern. Links beim ersten Korridor, dann rechts beim dritten... oder war es links beim dritten und dann rechts beim ersten? Oder ganz anders?

„Geradeaus zum Portrait von Usher, dem Unordentlichen, Mr. Potter", ließ sich ein vertrautes Spotten vernehmen. „Danach rechts, rechts, links... Sie _müssen_ aufmerksam sein, Mr. Potter. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wenigstens Sie einige Fortschritte darin gemacht hätten, diese grundlegende Fähigkeit zu beherrschen..."

„Professor Snape?" Harry wirbelte herum, stolperte fast über seine Robe, und zuckte zusammen, als er seine Stimme quietschen hörte.

Die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer war in der letzten Nacht geöffnet gewesen. Jetzt, da sie geschlossen war, konnte Harry die Statue sehen, die über sie wachte: der ehemalige Meister der Zaubertränke in grauem Stein, 9 Fuß hoch und mit seinem höhnischsten Lächeln eingefangen.

„Ich sehe schon, Ihr Gespür für das Offensichtliche ist nach wie vor einmalig." Die Statue hielt einen Kessel in der Hand, und eine steinerne Haarsträhne fiel über ihr linkes Auge. Wie Dumbledores Geist war Snapes Statue weniger vom Krieg versehrt als er selbst, als Harry ihn zum letzten Mal lebendig gesehen hatte, aber dennoch nicht weniger gebieterisch. Ein Robenärmel war hochgeschoben und enthüllte die oberflächliche Verätzung des Dunklen Mals. Man kann es mit dem Realismus auch zu weit treiben, dachte Harry mit einem Widerwillen, der an Abscheu grenzte.

„R-rechts, in Ordnung", stammelte er. „Usher der Unordentliche, rechts, rechts, links..."

„Unterhalten wir uns wieder mit leblosen Objekten, Potter?" Malfoy rauschte in einem Wirbel eisblauer Roben durch die Tür. Er sah aus, als hätte er eher zwölf als vier Stunden geschlafen. Harry fuhr sich durch seine widerspenstigen Haare. Malfoy neigte seinen Kopf in einer angedeuteten Verbeugung vor Snapes Statue und setzte seinen Weg den Gang hinunter fort.

Die Lippen der Staue zuckten, doch sie gab keine weitere Bemerkung ab. Nach kurzem Zögern unterdrückte Harry das absurde Bedürfnis „Kann ich jetzt gehen, Professor?" zu sagen und ging zum Speisesaal.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Es war noch verhältnismäßig früh, und die Schülertische waren leer, bis auf drei Hufflepuffs, die offensichtlich glaubten, so etwas wie einen zu frühen Start in den Tag gäbe es nicht. Am Lehrertisch saßen Remus und Michelle Verte Seite an Seite und warfen sich immer wieder flüchtige Blicke zu, so als ob sie sich unterhalten wollten, aber nicht wüssten, wie sie anfangen sollten.

Harry steuerte das andere Ende des Tisches an, wo er Hermine ausmachen konnte, die mit einer Hand gebratenen Speck aß und mit der anderen die Seiten des Zauberkunstbuches der ersten Klasse durchblätterte.

„Du bist früh auf", sagte sie, als er sich neben sie setzte und sich von dem ersten Räucherhering nahm, den er seit fünf Jahren gesehen hatte.

„Mein Hirn denkt, es ist gestern Nachmittag", sagte er. „Und mein Kopf tut weh. Vielleicht sollte ich Sofia um ein Portlag-Mittel bitten."

„Oh nein, Harry", sagte Hermine und schloss ihr Buch. „Portlags gehören zu den unheilbaren Krankheiten, genau wie ein Kater, kannst du dich nicht erinnern? Sie wird dir nur eine Mütze Schlaf verordnen und eine Gardinenpredigt. Nicht, dass du nicht eine gebrauchen könntest. Eine Mütze Schlaf, meine ich... wenn Gardinenpredigten bei dir helfen würden, hättest du schon vor Jahrhunderten eine bekommen müssen."

„Sei still", sagte er lächelnd und bei diesen Worten klang sein Akzent genau wie Kats. Als nächstes würde er sich dabei erwischen, das „r" zu rollen, wenn er nicht aufpasste.

Jetzt, da die besonderen Festtischdecken verschwunden waren, konnte er sehen, dass die Kante des Tisches vor ihm zerkratzt und splittrig war. Er sah sich in der Halle um, und fühlte, wie sich seine Brust zusammenzog, als er überall die Spuren der Zerstörung entdeckte.

Die meisten Tische waren zerschrammt oder angeschlagen, und ein paar waren in der Mitte auseinandergebrochen und wieder zusammengeflickt worden. In der Wand hinter dem Lehrertisch waren riesige Löcher, als ob etwas mit hoher Geschwindigkeit dagegen geschleudert worden wäre, und die Spuren auf dem Boden sahen aus, als wären sie von Krallen verursacht worden…

Er fragte sich, wie es wohl ausgesehen haben musste, _bevor_ das Kollegium den Sommer damit verbracht hatte, aufzuräumen.

Auch hier war die Luft seifig von den Überresten Dunkler Magie; so sehr, dass Harry sich wunderte, ob es allein von alten Flüchen herrührte. Er sah über seine Schulter.

„Erwartet, einen alten Feind zu sehen, Potter? Du hast Glück", sagte Malfoy und fegte an ihm vorbei, um sich auf Hermines andere Seite zu setzen. Nur durch pure Willenskraft, sprang Harry nicht von seinem Stuhl auf.

Hab ein bisschen Stolz, Potter, sagte er zu sich selbst. Der Kerl ist immer noch ein eingebildetes Frettchen, aber das ist kein Grund, so nervös zu sein. „Hör zu, Malfoy", sagte er. „Hermine mag dir vertrauen, aber ich habe mein Urteil noch nicht gefällt."

Malfoy zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. „Noch zu keiner Entscheidung gekommen, Potter? Nun, wie wäre es mit einer leichten für den Anfang", sagte er. „Wenn du von deiner Heimkehrstimmung zu bewegt bist, um zu essen, werde ich dir den Bratapfel abnehmen, den du in der Hand hast."

„Hör auf zu schnorren, Draco." Hermine schlug auf seine Hand, als diese sich an ihr vorbeischleichen wollte. „Harry braucht alles, was er an Essen bekommen kann. Hast du in Amerika _überhaupt _irgendwas gegessen? Du bist _ausgemergelt."_

„Es geht mir _gut"_, sagte Harry zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal.

Der Lärmpegel im Raum schwoll an, als mehr Schüler hereinströmten. Harry hasste es, sie an den demolierten Tischen sitzen zu sehen. Das Unterrichten würde eine Herausforderung werden, aber er schwor sich, so viel Zeit wie möglich in die Restauration Hogwarts´ zu stecken.

„Sind deine Zimmer schön, Harry?", fragte Hermine. „Ich bin im vierten Stock. Penelope wird mir dabei helfen, den Zauber zu finden, den sie für die Decke hier drin benutzt haben, denn wenn ich die Wände verzaubern kann, werde ich Ausblick auf den See haben..."

Auf einmal ertönte ein Schrei von den Schülertischen. Harry sah gerade rechtzeitig auf, um mitzubekommen, wie eine der jungen Slytherins mit einem seltsam gebrochenen Heulen, samt Stuhl, nach hinten umkippte.

McGonagall erreichte sie zuerst, Malfoy dicht hinter sich. „Ich will nichts mehr von diesem abergläubischen Unsinn hören", sagte sie streng, als Harry dazukam.

„Aber, Professor, Crabbes Stuhl…"

„Niemand sitzt _jemals_..."

Malfoy kniete neben dem Mädchen, deren Fersen auf den Boden trommelten. „Petrificus Totalus", sagte er und sie erstarrte. Er sah zu McGonagall auf. „Kitty, schaffst du diese blutrünstigen kleinen Irrwichte aus dem Weg, während ich..."

McGonagall hielt die Schülerherde zurück, als Malfoy mit weicher, undeutlicher Stimme zu murmeln begann. Harry verspannte sich, doch dann erkannte er die Worte als die eines Verwandlungsspruches – Malfoy ließ den Stuhl zu einer Bahre werden. Er sprach seine Zauber immer noch wie ein Muttersprachler aus, mit lauter Elisionen und verschluckten Endungen. Harrys Zauber erfüllten voll und ganz ihren Zweck, aber verglichen mit Malfoy hatte er immer das Gefühl gehabt, als lese er die Worte aus einem Buch ab.

Die Augen des Mädchens waren nach wie vor geöffnet, bewegten sich hektisch, und an ihren Armen und Händen und ihrem Kiefer konnte Harry sehen, wie die Muskeln gegen den Zauber kämpften. Sein Blick fiel auf ein gekochtes Ei, dessen Schale noch nicht aufgeschlagen worden war. Er schnappte sich das Ei, kniete sich an die andere Seite des Mädchens und führte es leise murmelnd über ihr Gesicht; ein schwaches Prickeln ließ seine Fingerspitzen vibrieren. Tyndall de Soto, der Spezialist für lateinamerikanische Magie des Zirkels, hatte ihm beigebracht, eine Verzauberung in einem Ei zu bannen und anscheinend funktionierte der Zauber sogar, wenn es sich dabei um ein gekochtes Frühstücksei handelte.

Schemenhaft nahm er Malfoy auf der anderen Seite des Mädchens wahr, der nach wie vor den Stuhl mit seinem Zauberstab berührte und dabei vor sich hin murmelte. Der Bahre begannen Räder zu wachsen, dann Bänder, um die Arme und Beine des Mädchens zu fixieren. Ihre Verspannung löste sich in dem Moment, in dem Malfoys letztes Wort ihre ziemlich geschmacklose Kette in ein Kopfkissen verwandelte.

Harry legte das Ei in Malfoys Hand. „Sag Sofia, dass es gekocht wurde. Sie wird vielleicht trotzdem in der Lage sein, das Eigelb auszuwerten. Wenn sie es vorher noch nie gemacht hat, kann ich ihr helfen, sobald wir Herr dieses Massenauflaufs hier geworden sind."

„Na also", pfiff Cypherus Summs anerkennend, als ein Vertrauensschüler Malfoy zu Hilfe eilte und sie die Bahre wegrollten. „Das nenne ich Teamwork."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

McGonagall erklärte den Slytherin Gemeinschaftraum zum sichersten Platz für die Schüler. Der Raum lag unterirdisch und Schutzzauber über Schutzzauber waren darüber verhängt worden, aber Harry war dennoch um ihre Sicherheit besorgt.

„Isch ´abe den Petrificus entfernt und durch einen Consopium ersetzt… ein magisches Koma", erklärte Sofia Harry in ihrem weichen Akzent, als er später zur Krankenstation kam. „Isch konnte die Krämpfe nischt anders stoppen, und isch hatte Angst, dass sie sisch selbst verletzt. Aber, ´Arry, isch weiß nischt, was isch mit diese Ei anfangen soll."

Der Rest des Kollegiums versammelte sich in einem Kreis um Harry, als er das Ei in ein Glas Wasser schlug, aber offensichtlich funktionierte dieser Teil von Tyndalls Curanderismo nur mit einem rohen Ei; er konnte nichts aus der Form des Dotters herauslesen, ganz gleich, aus welchem Winkel er ihn anschielte.

„Harry, _singst_ du?"

Verschämt schloss er seinen Mund und schüttete die Mixtur aus Wasser und weichgekochtem Ei in das Waschbecken der Krankenstation. Hermine sah ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll an.

„Cherokee-Gesang", erklärte er ihr. „Soll deinen Manito zu dir rufen... deine Kraft, deine Magie, was auch immer. Sundays schlechte Angewohnheit, es bei der Arbeit zu summen, hat auf alle abgefärbt. Eine Zaubertränke-Stunde im Zirkel ist wirklich ein Hörerlebnis."

„Arbeitest du immer ohne Stab?", fragte Charlie, und Harry bemerkte, dass sein Stab noch in seinem Ärmel steckte.

„Zwei Wochen nach meiner Ankunft in Florida habe ich Dr. Bokor dabei geholfen, einen Fluch mit einem Pfannenwender aufzuheben. Danach habe ich verstanden, wofür Stäbe gedacht sind."

McGonagall beugte sich über das Bett des Mädchens. „Ich befürchte stark, das ist der gleiche Fluch, der Argus Filch getroffen hat, als er versucht hat, den Zaubertränke-Flügel zu öffnen", sagte sie.

Filch hatte den Krieg überlebt, aber der Zustand der Schule veranschaulichte nur zu deutlich, dass er nicht länger als Hausmeister arbeitete. Harry hatte angenommen, er wäre schlicht in Rente gegangen. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

„Poppy hatte eine kleine Menge Nervalitum, einen starken Nervenerneuerungstrank. Severus hat ihn erfunden", sagte McGonagall. „Solange sie Argus das verabreichen konnte, wurden seine Anfälle in der Schwebe gehalten und sein Körper konnte sich selbst heilen. Als es zur Neige ging..."

„Ihr konntet nicht mehr davon herstellen?"

„Man benötigt pulverisierten Narrwalstoßzahn dafür", sagte Madeleine Aerie, „der unmöglich aufzutreiben ist, jetzt, wo das Ministerium ihn neu eingestuft hat. Wir konnten nicht an Professor Snapes Vorräte gelangen, und keiner von uns hat seine zwielichtigen Kontakte, was noch viel bedauerlicher ist."

„Ironischerweise", fügte McGonagall hinzu, „begann Argus deswegen mit dem Zaubertränke-Flügel, weil wir Severus´ Unterkunft nach Büchern, Aufzeichnungen und Zutaten durchsuchen wollten, die wir nirgendwo sonst herbekommen konnten." Sie seufzte. „Poppy hielt Argus zehn Monate lang mit Animaserum am Leben, einem gebräuchlicheren systemischen Stärkungsmittel, aber er krampfte kontinuierlich und sein Körper siechte dahin."

„Wo ist Madam Pomfrey überhaupt?", fragte Harry.

„Tot", bemerkte McGonagall knapp.

Sie starrte auf die Stelle, an der das Fenster hätte sein sollen, mit einer Hand ihren Nacken reibend. Sie sah unglaublich verbraucht aus.

Schließlich fragte Harry sie: „Was war das mit dem Stuhl?"

„Das war Victor Crabbes Stuhl und die dümmeren Schüler glauben, er wäre verflucht", sagte sie.

Sie hatte Malfoys Verwandlung des Stuhls schon rückgängig gemacht. Er stand in der Ecke und sah haargenau so aus wie jeder andere gewöhnliche Stuhl.

„Wir haben jeden gefragt", sagte Charlie, „und es gibt keine Anzeichen für irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches. Sie hat sich hingesetzt, sie hat geschrieen, mehr wissen wir nicht."

McGonagall starrte den Stuhl an. „Irgendetwas", sagte sie, „ist hier faul."


	3. Opfer

Cucumbersandwiches für alle! Und für Maegwin, Reinadoreen und zissy noch ein Glas von Lucius´ bestem Chianti :)

* * *

**3. Opfer**

„Ich fürchte", verkündete McGonagall im Lehrerzimmer, „wir werden wieder schließen und alle Schüler nach Hause schicken müssen." Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Das können Sie nicht", platzte es aus Harry heraus.

Aufgebrachtes Gemurmel wurde laut. Die Schulleiterin hob ihre Stimme. "Wenn unsere derzeitigen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen sind, die Schüler vor diesen Flüchen zu schützen oder wenn sie nicht einmal herausfinden können, woher sie kommen..."

„Aber genau deswegen ist..."

„Potter hat Recht", sagte Malfoy plötzlich. Harry fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Kitty, wenn das eine neue Bedrohung ist, brauchen wir geübte Zauberer. Und wenn die Todesser auf Rekrutensuche gehen – seht mich nicht so entsetzt an, ihr wisst genau, dass wir das alle gedacht haben – wenn sie also auf Rekrutensuche gehen, müssen wir das gleiche tun."

„Lark Brown", bemerkte Wood spitz, und McGonagall sagte: "Ganz genau. Kinder diesem Risiko auszusetzen..."

Malfoy schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen ein zugemauertes Fenster – Harrys Meinung nach eine abstoßend theatralische Geste; obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sie ihren Zweck erfüllte und allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Ich dachte, Gryffindors verstehen die Bedeutung eines Opfers", sagte er, drehte sich um und baute sich vor den schweigenden Lehrern auf. „Ob Hogwarts oder kein Hogwarts, die Kinder von Zauberern werden immer irgendetwas von irgendjemandem lernen. Noch sind die da draußen ungeübt, ungeleitet, ohne positiven Einfluss. Wir riskieren, diese Kinder sich selbst zu überlassen. Aber wenn Hogwarts geöffnet bleibt, können wir dem Risiko etwas Gutes abgewinnen."

McGonagall sah aus, als hätte sie Halsschmerzen. Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte sie: „Dein Standpunkt klingt überzeugend, Draco. Ich glaube, ich werde Albus zu Rate ziehen müssen... Mönch, könntest du ihn holen? Wir werden das heute Abend weiter besprechen. Vielleicht wird Miss Rolfe bis dahin zu Bewusstsein kommen und uns mehr erzählen können."

Aus dem Stimmengewirr, das folgte, war kaum ein zusammenhängendes Gespräch herauszuhören. Phoenix Skye versuchte, Summs und Malfoy dazu zu überreden, mit ihr für positive Schwingungen zu meditieren. Charlie und Sofia flüsterten lebhaft miteinander und beendeten dabei gegenseitig ihre Sätze. Ein Kopf beim Kamin – Harry erkannte nicht, wessen – brüllte Madeleine Aerie Trankzutaten zu.

Nur Hermine saß schweigend in ihrem Armsessel. Harry hockte sich auf eine Fußbank in der Nähe und betrachtete sie, aber sie starrte minutenlang weiter die Wand an. Dann sah sie zielsicher an Harry vorbei.

„Draco", rief sie, "wer war die letzte Person, die auf Crabbes Stuhl gesessen ist?"

„Crabbe selbst, soweit ich weiß", antwortete er und wandte sich erleichtert seufzend von Phoenix ab. „Diese kleinen Gänse glauben alle, er wäre verflucht. Die Älteren haben es den Neuankömmlingen während der Auswahlzeremonie gesteckt."

Er setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Hermines Sessel und sie sah zu ihm auf. „Aber er hat ihn bestimmt nicht wirklich verflucht?"

„Wisst _ihr_, wie man einen Stuhl mit einem besitzergreifenden Fluch belegen kann?" Er sah von Hermine zu Harry, und anschließend zu Remus, der dazugekommen war und sich neben Harrys Fußbank gestellt hatte. Als sie alle schwiegen, nickte er. „Also nicht; dachte ich mir. Und wenn ihr es nicht wisst, dann könnt ihr euch sicher sein, dass Vincent es auch nicht wusste. Er konnte seinen eigenen Namen kaum ohne fremde Hilfe buchstabieren."

„Du hast dich immer darauf verstanden, dir die richtigen Freunde auszusuchen, Malfoy", bemerkte Harry trocken und überhörte Hermines protestierendes Räuspern. „Was machen Crabbe und Goyle jetzt? Vor den Mauern stehen und arglose Kinder verfluchen?"

„Oh, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Vincent diese Art von Mut aufbringt", sagte Malfoy wegwerfend. „Ich nehme an, er wird sich mit den Überbleibseln der Todesser an irgendeinem sicheren Ort verstecken, wenn er nicht tot ist." Er rutschte zurück an die Stuhllehne und schlug ein Bein übers andere. „Und was Gregory angeht", meinte er gelangweilt, „den habe ich umgebracht."

Entsetzen und Wut jagten Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. War Malfoy nicht nur nervtötend, sondern auch gefährlich? Verfluchte vielleicht _er_ die Schüler?

Neben ihm winkte Remus ungeduldig ab. „Draco, das ist nicht lustig", sagte er. „Harry war lange weg und hatte bisher noch keine Gelegenheit, alles aufzuholen."

Malfoy zuckte die Schultern. „Er sollte in der Lage sein, unangenehme Wahrheiten wie ein guter Gryffindor zu ertragen."

„Ich kenne bereits alle unangenehme Wahrheiten, die ich über dich wissen möchte, danke", zischte Harry mit zusammengebissen Zähnen.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Das Animaserum beruhigte Charlotte Rolfe so weit, dass Sofia den Consopium von ihr nehmen konnte; doch im Laufe des Nachmittags kamen ihre Krämpfe wieder und Sofia musste sie zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit versetzen.

Das Kollegium drängte sich gedämpft flüsternd im Gemeinschaftsraum. McGonagall und Dumbledores Geist saßen murmelnd in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke; sie hatten die Köpfe so eng zusammengesteckt, dass es schien, als seien sie an der Stirn zusammengewachsen. Remus und Michelle Verte gingen, um nach den Schülern zu sehen, und Penelope und Oliver kehrten, unter dem Gewicht mehrerer Dutzend Bücher mit beunruhigenden Titeln schwankend, aus der Bibliothek zurück.

Harry wünschte, er könnte aus den Fenstern sehen, während er nachdachte. Da er es aber nicht konnte, verweilte sein Blick lange auf einem Gemälde, verfolgte ein Schiff auf stürmischer See, während er versuchte, sich auszumalen, wer den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, und wie man diesen jemand daran hindern könnte, es wieder zu tun. Er spürte, wie sich dieses altbekannte Gefühl auf seine Schultern senkte, das er in Amerika mit so viel Mühe abgeschüttelt hatte... Denn er wusste nicht, was er _tun_ sollte und alle _zählten_ auf ihn, ihr _Leben_ hing vom ihm ab, und er würde sie wieder alle enttäuschen, sie alle im Stich lassen, sie sterben lassen, genau wie...

Er nahm eine Bewegung neben sich wahr und wirbelte herum, aber es war nur Hermine. „Hör mit dem _Gegrübel_ auf, Harry", befahl sie ungehalten. „Da", fügte sie hinzu und zog ihn zu einer der Anrichten, „man hat uns kaltes Hühnchen zum Abendessen gebracht. Iss, und dann komm und erzähl mir, was du darüber weißt, wie man einen Fluch durch eine massive Steinwand schickt."

„Hast du je", sagte Harry so ruhig wie möglich, „an die anderen Möglichkeiten gedacht? Sei ehrlich, Hermine, warum suchst du außerhalb der Wände, wenn ein Dunkler Zauberer _genau hier in diesem Zimmer_ sein könnte?"

Sie seufzte ungeduldig. „Harry, schau da rüber." Sie deutete mit dem Kinn auf Malfoy, der in ein ernstes Gespräch mit einer Lehrergruppe verwickelt war. Charlie stand neben ihm und McGonagall und Dumbledores Geist hörten ihm beide zu und nickten, als Malfoy mit einer langfingrigen Hand auf die verschlossenen Fenster wies, auf die durch Zauber geschützten Türen. „Würde Minerva jemandem vertrauen, der gefährlich ist? Würde _Dumbledore_?_"_

Harry sah von Malfoy zurück zu Hermine. Sie war nie leichtgläubig gewesen, aber... „Er ist ein Todesser, Hermine", sagte er.

„Er _war_ ein Todesser", sagte sie. „Und dann war er ein Spion, und dann war er im Zaubererschutzprogramm, und jetzt ist er..."

„… höchstwahrscheinlich ein Verräter und zweifellos ein hinterhältiger, verlogener, arroganter..."

Hermine sah ihn streng an. „Wir haben keine _Zeit_ für so was, Harry", sagte sie und klang erschütternd nach McGonagall. „Etwas bedroht die Schüler, und uns auch. Und es ist nicht Malfoy. Ich _kenne_ ihn, Harry. Ich war _hier_."

Das hatte gesessen. Man musste es von seinem Gesicht ablesen können, denn zu seinem Erschrecken lehnte sie sich vor und ergriff seine Hände. „Oh Harry." Ihre Finger waren sehr warm. "Wir werden dir alles erzählen, versprochen… sobald wir Zeit haben, wirst du die ganze Geschichte erfahren. Aber in der Zwischenzeit... ich verstehe ja, dass du Draco jetzt noch nicht vertrauen kannst, aber dem Rest von uns musst du vertrauen."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Morgens, vier Uhr dreißig; Harry wünschte, er wäre genau wie Cypherus Summs im Gemeinschaftsraum eingenickt, der in einem Ohrensessel vor sich hinschnarcht hatte, als Harry zu Bett gegangen war.

Nach so vielen Nächten in dem umfunktionierten Motel, das den Zirkel beherbergt hatte, fiel es ihm schwer, in einem fensterlosen Raum zu atmen. Es war so dunkel, dass die Möbel sich kaum von der Wand abhoben, und da Hedwig über Nacht ausgeflogen war, so still, dass er den Widerhall seines Atems von den halbgeschlossenen Bettvorhängen hören konnte.

Er wälzte sich herum, klopfte sein Kissen zurecht und wünschte sich, er hätte Sofia wenigstens um ein Schlafmittel gebeten. Wäre ein Fenster da gewesen, hätte er hinausschauen und vielleicht den Mond sehen können, oder wenigstens einen Teil der Ländereien. Oder einen maskierten Todesser in einer langen Robe, der mit seinen Stab in der Hand herumschlich und nach einem Loch Ausschau hielt, das groß genug war, um einen Fluch hindurch zu schicken...

Er wälzte sich wieder herum, diesmal so heftig, dass das Bett erzitterte. Atmete ein, atmete aus, schloss seine Augen und versucht, sich das Meer vorzustellen, wie Kat es ihm beigebracht hatte. _Atme ein, atme aus, lass los, Har, lass los._

Welle. Welle. Welle. Einatmen. Ausatmen.

Doch in der Luft hing eisiger Nebel, kalt wie der Atem eines Dementoren; ganz anders als in Florida, wo es sogar im Winter warm war. Und dieses Rauschen war kein Wellengang, sondern sein eigener keuchender Atem.

Vielleicht war es auch das Feuer, denn Dumbledore hatte Voldemorts Körper in Brand gesteckt, und die Flammen hatten sein Gesicht gewärmt. Ron und Sirius waren ebenfalls warm gewesen, wo sie ihn stützend berührten, und Snapes Animaserum hatte sein Inneres gewärmt, und Dumbledores Hand auf seinem Arm hätte auch warm sein sollen, aber sie war es nicht, irgendwie; und er hatte eindringlich gesagt: „Du musst jetzt gehen, mein Junge. Du hast deinen Teil erledigt, und die Aufgabe, die noch bleibt, ist nicht für dich bestimmt", aber wie konnten sie _wissen_, dass Voldemort tot war, wie konnten sie sich _sicher_ sein, es war absolut lebensnotwendig für sie, sich _sicher_ zu sein...

Harry setzte sich ruckartig auf, von seinem eigenen Wimmern aus dem Traum gerissen. Mit klammen Fingern fuhr er sich übers Gesicht. „Lumos." Seine Stimme zitterte.

Als sein Herz aufhörte zu rasen, stieg er aus dem Bett und zündete jede einzelne Lampe und Kerze im Raum an.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, war Summs verschwunden und McGonagall saß umgeben von Büchern und leeren Teetassen auf einem Sofa. Hätte sie nicht eine andere Robe getragen, wäre Harry überzeugt davon gewesen, dass sie die ganze Nacht hier verbracht hatte.

"Morgen", nuschelte sie, während sie sich übers Gesicht rieb.

„Das Mädchen…"

„Unverändert."

Das Frühstück war bereits auf dem Büffet angerichtet worden – es gab nicht nur Tee, sondern auch Kaffee, wie Harry erleichtert feststellte. Er bestrich sich einen Scone mit Butter, als sich die Tür des Lehrerzimmers öffnete und Hermine und Malfoy hereinkamen.

Hermine redete bereits wie ein Wasserfall. „Nein, aber ist das nicht komisch, dass sie sich eine Slytherin ausgesucht haben? Sofern es wirklich Todesser sind, könnte man eigentlich meinen..."

Malfoy trug heute dunkelgrün, Hermine dagegen die gleiche Robe wie gestern. Harry verzichtete darauf, daraus irgendwelche Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen; es war einfach nicht der Zeitpunkt für irgendwelche Turteleien, sogar, wenn es sich um jemand anders als Malfoy gehandelt hätte. „Was, dass sie das Haus ihrer ehemaligen Kameraden wegen einer Art alter Schulloyalität verschonen?", sagte er zu Hermine. „Oder vielleicht... oh, Himbeeren." Als er über das Obst herfiel, wirkte er beinahe menschlich.

Harry schob ein paar Bücher zur Seite, um sich neben McGonagall zu setzen. Hermine ließ sich in einen nahestehenden Armsessel nieder und starrte die beiden an. „Keiner von euch beiden hat letzte Nacht auch nur ein Auge zugemacht, hab ich Recht?" Sie sah selbst ziemlich müde aus.

„Maddie und ich haben die Große Halle durchkämmt", sagte McGonagall. „Und dann haben Albus und die Geister sie noch einmal abgesucht. Es gibt keinen Spalt in der Wand oder in der Decke, der auch nur den leisesten Windhauch durchlässt." Sie rieb sich wieder die Augen.

Hermine runzelte gedankenversunken die Stirn. „Wie bewegt sich ein Fluch fort?"

„In einer geraden Linie, wie ein Lichtstrahl", antwortete Harry augenblicklich. Es war fast der gleiche Wortlaut wie im Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Text aus dem sechsten Jahr. „Er kann abgelenkt werden wie Licht, oder wie Licht zurückgeworfen werden..."

„…aber er kann nicht an einem Ort verschwinden und an einem anderen wieder auftauchen. Er kann keine großen Wasservolumina durchkreuzen, und er kann sich nicht krümmen", beendete Hermine das Zitat. „Und er gelangt durch keine massiven Steinwände", fügte sie hinzu, als Malfoy mit einem himbeerenüberladenen Teller dazukam. „Du überrascht mich. Warum hast du nicht gleich die ganze Servierschale mitgebracht, Draco?"

„Die Hauselfen haben sie irgendwie auf dem Tisch befestigt", sagte er mit vollem Mund, und ließ sich wieder einmal auf die Armlehne ihres Sessels nieder.

„Sie sind dir auf die Schliche gekommen." Sie hielt die Hand auf und er ließ drei Beeren hineinfallen. Harry schielte zu McGonagall, um zu sehen, ob sie die Darbietung genauso widerlich fand wie er, aber sie blätterte schon wieder in einem Buch und rieb mit den Fingern ihre Schläfe.

Hermine spuckte die Himbeersamen elegant in eine Servierte. „Ich bin nach wie vor der Meinung, dass wir die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen sollten, dass ein Fünkchen Wahrheit in dem Aberglauben über Crabbes Stuhl steckt. Dass der Stuhl selbst etwas Ungewöhnliches an sich haben könnte."

„Wir haben ihn gründlich untersucht", sagte McGonagall.

„Aber nicht_ danach_", sagte Hermine.

„Na gut", sagte Malfoy, „Ich wiederhole mich, Mine… weißt _du_, wie man einen Stuhl verflucht?" Als sie schwieg, sah Malfoy sich um. „Potter? Hatten deine Amibastarde von Zauberern eine Ahnung davon?".

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", fauchte Harry.

„Harry!" Hermine durchbohrte ihn mit einem stechenden Blick.

„Die Antwort lautet nein", gab Harry klein bei. „Ich könnte einen Stuhl in irgendwas anderes verwandeln, und irgendwas anderes in einem Stuhl. Oder... ihn auseinander fallen lassen, wenn jemand sich darauf setzt..."

„Oder eines von diesen verdammten Weasleykissen darauf legen, damit es dieses ekelhafte Geräusch gibt, wenn man sich hinsetzt..." sagte Malfoy.

„Einen Stuhl erscheinen lassen, wo vorher gar keiner war…", sinnierte Hermine.

Harry blinzelte plötzlich. „Also ich weiß zwar nicht, wie es geht, aber es gibt einen Dunklen Zauber, mit der man etwas von sich selbst in einen Gegenstand bannen kann." Er schluckte. „Wie bei Tom Riddles Tagebuch."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen. „Wir glauben nicht wirklich, dass... dass Voldemort das getan hat, oder?", sagte Hermine zögernd.

„Voldemort ist tot", wehrte Harry ab. „Glaub mir, ich weiß aus sehr guten Quellen, dass er für immer verschwunden ist." Er hielt sich selbst davor zurück, seine Narbe zu berühren. „Obwohl ich nicht davon überzeugt davon bin, dass er nicht immer noch aktive Anhänger hat", fügte er hinzu.

Hermine ging darüber hinweg. „Das heißt, man müsste einen Gegenstand so verzaubern, dass er einen Spruch freisetzt, wenn er berührt wird." Sie schien laut zu denken. „Wie eine Landmine."

„Eine Landwas?", fragte McGonagall, aber Harry erkannte, worauf Hermine hinauswollte, und schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Frau Direktorin… schildern Sie mir, was Lark Brown passiert ist. _In allen_ _Einzelheiten_."

„Ich habe am Ufer gewartet, als Hagrid das Boot mit den Erstklässlern gebracht hat", sagte McGonagall. „Und sie hat es kaum erwarten können, bis das Boot das Ufer erreicht hat... Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass ich dachte, wir würden noch unsere liebe Mühe mit dieser Kleinen haben..." Sie blinzelte schnell. „Und bevor ich ihr die Hand reichen konnte, ist sie schon über den Bootsrand gepurzelt und hat mit einem Fuß den Boden berührt..." Ihre Stimme versagte. „Sie hat mit ihrem Fuß den Boden berührt und geschrieen..."

„Als ob der Fluch aus dem Boden selbst käme", sagte Hermine.

Harry drückte plötzlich den Rücken durch. „Remus hat mir erzählt, dass Sirius in dem Moment getötet wurde, als er die Eingangstüren mit seinem Stock berührt hat."

„Ja", murmelte McGonagall wie zu sich selbst. „Und Irma Pince ist von einem Gelenksperrenfluch getroffen worden, als sie als Erste die Tür zur Bibliothek berührt hat."

„Professor Aerie musste sich zwei Tage lang übergeben, nachdem sie als erste versucht hatte, das alte Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer zu betreten", meinte Hermine.

„Sie ist nicht die Einzige", sagte McGonagall. „Niemand konnte einen Fuß in diesen Flügel setzen, seit wir das Schloss zurückerobert haben. Es schien, als ob jeder verflucht wäre, jeder, der sich dorthin verirrt hat, nachdem... nach Severus..." Ihre Augen flackerten zu Malfoy.

„Nachdem Professor Snape und mein Vater sich dort gegenseitig umgebracht haben", erklärte Malfoy ungerührt, und McGonagalls Gesicht verkrampfte sich, aber sie nickte.

„Sofia hat schon vier Knochenbrüche zusammengeflickt", sagte Hermine nach einer Pause.

„Malfoy beendete ihren Gedanken: "…den ersten wahrscheinlich kurz nachdem ein Schüler zum ersten Mal die Tür zu einem Schlafsaal geöffnet hatte." McGonagall nickte.

Sie sahen sich an.

„Irgendjemand hat Hogwarts vermint", sagte Hermine langsam. „Deswegen können wir die Flüche nicht draußen halten... weil sie nicht von draußen kommen. Jemand könnte das vor _Monaten_ getan haben, und die Flüchen würden sich heimlich, still und leise verborgen halten und darauf warten, dass jemand das Falsche anfasst..."

McGonagall ließ nervöse Blicke durch das Lehrerzimmer schweifen. Harry konnte sie verstehen. Alle Möbel, alle Türen, der Boden – alles sah auf einmal bedrohlich aus.

Doch Malfoy klang erleichtert. „Dann ist es wirklich vorbei", sagte er sehr sanft. Harry hob schnell den Kopf, und sah, wie er nicht die Möbel, sondern die Fenster musterte.

„Alles außer der Säuberung." Hermine sah nachdenklich aus. „Neville sagt, dass es auch im Ministerium zu einer wahren Flut seltsamer Vorfälle gekommen ist." Sie setzte sich auf. „Und wenn _das_ vermint ist..." Sie musste ihren Gedanken nicht beenden. „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen."

„Auf alle Fälle – sofern du weißt, wie man einen Fluch behebt, wenn man weder den Fluch selbst noch das Opfer kennt…"

„Wartet", sagte Harry. „Ich kannte mal einen Gris-Gris gegen versteckte Verzauberungen." Angesichts ihrer verwirrten Blicke erklärte er: „Ein Zauber, ein Trank. Ich werde eine Gans an Dr. Bokor schicken, um die Details in Erfahrung zu bringen."

„Lass dir lieber von Mine ein Transauditum einrichten", sagte Malfoy. „Es mag in den wilden Kolonien jetzt vielleicht Mitternacht sein, aber wir haben keine Zeit zu verschwenden."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

„Rosmarin", orderte Harry. Er hatte den Direktor aus einem geräuschvollen Schlaf geweckt, um ihn nach dem Rezept für den Gris-Gris zu fragen, während McGonagall gegangen war, um den übrigen Lehrer die Lage zu erklären. Anschließend hatten sich Harry, Hermine und Malfoy zum neuen Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer begeben, einem ehemaligen Lagerraum, der hastig mit Waschbecken und Schneidetischen und dem ziemlich armseligen Zutatenvorrat ausgestattet worden war, den das Kollegium hatte zusammenkaufen können, um Snapes unzugängliches Lager zu ersetzen.

„Gefunden", sagte Hermine und reichte Harry den Zweig. Er warf ihn in einen Kessel kochendes Wasser.

„Frauenminze."

„Gefunden."

„Ammoniak."

„Äh… wirklich? Hm, na gut."

„Schwarzpulver."

„Gefunden."

„Und was jetzt?", sagte Malfoy.

„Und jetzt lassen wir es abkühlen", sagte Harry in seine Notizen sehend, „und dann waschen wir unsere Hände und Füße damit und lassen uns von ihnen zu den versteckten Verzauberungen führen."

„Oh?", erkundigte sich Malfoy mit übertriebenem Interesse. „Und wann sagen wir Bibbiti-Bobbiti-Boo?"

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy." Harry biss die Zähne zusammen.

Hermine kicherte, was die Sache noch schlimmer machte. „Harry", sagte sie, „gib´s doch zu. Wenn jemand wie Ron sowas gesagt hätte, hättest du gelacht."

„Ja schon, ich mag Ron ja auch", brummte Harry.

„Stellt sich nur die Frage", sagte Hermine, „was wir mit den Verzauberungen machen, wenn wir sie gefunden haben? Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass in Sthenos „De Rerum" eine Methode zur Bestimmung eines unbekannten Fluchs beschrieben wird... oder war es vielleicht Opinicus..." Sie wühlte in ihrer Schultertasche und begann, verschiedene Bücher durchzublättern. „Wartet... hier ist es. „So deyn Stab auf die Quelle des Zaubers gerichtet, sprich _patefaco abstrusi _und wahrlich, du mögest erleuchet seyn bei deynem eigen Augenlicht."

„Na gut", sagte Harry nach einer kurzen Pause, „ einen Versuch ist es wert." Und er zog sich die Schuhe aus.

„Was _hast _du denn da?" Malfoy starrte seine Fessel an.

„Oh." Harry berührte den geflochtenen Lederriemen. „Mein... Sunday hat es für mich gemacht. Ist ein Allerweltsheil. Eine Art Volkszauber.

„Wie faszinierend primitiv", flötete Malfoy. Harry warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, aber er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, weiter Harrys Knöchel anzustarren.

„Sei still, Draco", sagte Hermine. „Was für interessante Knoten", fuhr sie zu Harry gewandt fort. „Sie sehen fast wie einfache kalligramantische Runen aus. Ich frage mich, ob..."

„Keine echte Magie", sagte Harry hastig, um sie von einem erneuten Abschweifen abzuhalten. „Laut Sunday nur ein hübscher Aberglaube. Und so was ist zur Zeit wahrscheinlich angesagt."

„Bäh", schüttelte sich Malfoy, als sie alle die Hände und Füße gewaschen hatten. „Wir riechen wie die Küche der Weasleys. Und jetzt?"

„Wenn unsere Theorie stimmt, sollten wir an einen Ort gehen, der seit Damals verlassen ist", sagte Hermine.

Malfoy machte einen Schritt vor, dann wich er zurück und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich spüre..."

Harry ging in Richtung der hinteren Ecke, in der sich immer noch der Krempel stapelte, der früher in dem Raum aufbewahrt worden war. „Ein Impuls", sagte er und streckte eine Hand nach dem Griff einer Vitrine aus.

"Warte!" Hermine hielt ihn zurück, richtetet ihren Stab auf die Vitrine und rief: _„Patefacto abstrusi."_

Das Licht war so grell, dass Harry die Augen schließen musste. Nach einem Moment öffnete er sie vorsichtig blinzelnd. Die Vitrine wurde von einem Gespinst erleuchtet, das aussah, als wäre es aus gelben Neonröhren. Ein Schnörkel davon hing vom Griff.

„Wow", sagte Harry.

„Das ist sehr fortgeschrittene Kalligramantik", sagte Malfoy.

„Bist du sicher, dass dir du das nicht nur wegen Harrys Allerweltsheil denkst?", sagte Hermine.

Malfoy warf ihr einen trotzigen Blick zu. „Das war ein Steckenpferd von meinem Vater."

Hermine hatte ein Notizbuch. „Schon gut, dann kann ich mit Bodonis Kalligramantik beginnen", sagte sie glücklich. „Und wir müssen sie irgendwie entschärfen, ohne dass jemand verletzt wird. Und anschließend wir müssen den Spruch so ausweiten, dass er funktioniert, ohne dass wir die Verzauberung vorher finden müssen, und..." Sie sah auf. „Geht und holt Minerva und den Rest. Trefft mich nach dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek."


	4. Synergie

So, hat etwas gedauert, ich weiß... hatte akuten Reviewmangel und musste zur Apotheke für ein Ersatzpräperat... Schal enger um Hals wickel

_to zissy  
_Wie wärs mit... in der Keksdose kram... Erdbeermarzipan mit Champagner in dunkler Schokolade? Fast vitaminfrei und wir wollen ja immer schon dekadent bleiben

_to Reinadoreen_  
Explodieren? Jetzt schon? Oje, oje, ich geh mir mal nen Luftschutzbunker graben... jemand meine Schaufel gesehen?

_to Frozen  
_Email kommt, sobald ich mit dem Hochladen fertig bin nächstes Plätzchen zusteck

_to Maegwin  
_Danke strahl  
Hoffe, dir gefällts auch weiter so gut

* * *

**4. Synergie**

Als sie in der Bibliothek ankamen, konnten sie Hermines Kopf kaum hinter den Büchertürmen erkennen. Sie sah strahlend von der Übersetzung einer deutschen Arbeit über magische Strafverfolgung auf.

„Es ist unglaublich! Es gibt Zauber, mit denen man eine Rune – ein kalligramantisches Symbol – erschaffen kann ohne Papier zu benutzen. Mit dem richtigen Zauber kann man sie einfach..." Sie schwang ihren Stab als wäre er eine Feder – „in die Luft schreiben. Was wir in der Vitrine gefunden haben, war eine einfache Explosion, aber auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers habe ich eine raffiniertere Rune gefunden; sie verursacht ein langsames Anschwellen der Gelenke, so dass das Opfer nach ein oder zwei Wochen mit so etwas Ähnlichem wie Arthritis Bekanntschaft machen darf."

Sie legte eine Pause ein und blinzelte. „Davon hatten sie im Ministerium eine Epidemie." Vor sich hin murmelnd begann sie nach einen anderen Buch zu wühlen.

„_Lubo_, Mine", sagte Malfoy.

Harry starrte ihn entsetzt an – das war der Zauber mit dem man einen Hund bei Fuß rief – aber Hermine lachte und meinte: „Schon gut, du hast Recht. Ich komme vom Thema ab."

„Erschreckenderweise, ja."

McGonagall beugte sich über Hermines Schulter, um die Schriftrolle zu lesen. „Sehr gut herausgearbeitet, Hermine."

Sie strahlte. „Das Problem ist", sagte sie, „dass wir eine Rune noch nicht sichtbar machen können, bevor wir nicht wissen, dass sie da ist. Ich glaube, wir werden solange durch die Gegend laufen und den Abstrusi auf alle möglichen Gegenstände anwenden bis wir..."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Hermine, ich habe noch einen anderen Gris-Gris gelernt; zur Rächung eines Mordes. Die Orisha benutzen ihn sogar dann, wenn sie nicht wissen, wer der Mörder ist."

Sie sprang sofort darauf an. „Also könnten uns Teile dieser Art von Magie jede Verzauberung in einem bestimmten Umkreis beeinflussen lassen..." Sie schlug Endors Metamagie auf und hatte im nächsten Augenblick alles um sie herum vergessen.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sie brauchte den ganzen nächsten Tag, um den Trank aufzuschlüsseln und die entscheidenden Zutaten zu bestimmen (Ingwer und Maismehl, wie sich herausstellte), und den größten Teil eines weiteren Tages, um in enger Zusammenarbeit mit Professor Aerie in allen Einzelheiten herauszufinden, was der Trank bewirkte. Anschließend entwickelten die beiden eine Methode, um den gleichen Effekt mit einem Spruchzauber zu erzielen.

„Es ist das gleiche Verfahren, das wir für Remus´ monatlichen Contraluna-Zauber verwendet haben", erklärte McGonagall Harry, als sie den zweien bei der Arbeit zusahen, "da niemand außer Severus einen zuverlässigen Wolfsbanntrank herstellen konnte."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass der vormals gute Ruf von Hogwarts als Forschungsinstitut wiederhergestellt werden kann, Kitty", sagte Malfoy.

„Nenn mich nicht Kitty, du erbärmlicher Wicht", schalt sie liebevoll.

Die Schüler feierten nach wie vor eine riesige Pyjamaparty im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Sobald sie über die neuen Entwicklungen in Kenntnis gesetzt worden waren, wurden sie sehr vorsichtig und passten auf, nichts Falsches anzufassen; doch die Lehrer, die ihre Aufsicht übernommen hatten, berichteten, dass sie die Entminung von Hogwarts im Großen und Ganzen wie Ferien empfanden.

Schließlich, nach dem Abendessen der zweiten Nacht, rief Hermine sie alle im Lehrerzimmer zusammen, um den neuen Spruch auszuprobieren. „Ich bin mir wegen der Reichweite des Zaubers noch nicht sicher", sagte sie. „Er könnte durch den ganzen Raum reichen oder nur ein paar Fuß weit weg von mir." Sie ließ ein paar Tropfen eines sauer riechenden Öls auf eine Kerze tropfen – „Harrys Beitrag", erklärte sie, „und wie man es dreht und wendet, man kommt nicht ohne aus." – und rezitierte einige Worte, die wie eine Mischung aus Latein und Französisch klangen. Harry schloss die Augen.

Als er sie öffnete, dachte er zuerst, die Kerze wäre ausgegangen. Dann bemerkte er, dass das nur daran lag, dass der Raum vor Verzauberungen nur so leuchtete.

Um alle Türen und Fenster wanden sich feine Linien. „Hogwarts Sicherheitszauber", murmelte McGonagall. Für das filigrane Flechtwerk, das ihren Tartanhut umspann, bot sie keine Erklärung an.

In der Halle war in einigen der abgesperrten Bereiche schwaches Glimmen auszumachen. Als sie zur Eingangstür kamen, breitete sich ein Lichterteppich vor ihnen aus, der bis zur Peitschenden Weide reichte.

„Überraschend, dass nicht alle Schüler im Schloss angerannt kommen und eine Erklärung verlangen", wunderte sich McGonagall.

„Es ist der Geruch der Kerze, der uns das sehen lässt", erklärte Hermine. „Wenn sie erlischt, wird alles verblassen."

„Was ist das da?" Harry deutete auf einen Verzauberungsknoten auf der Tür einer der unbenutzten Suiten. Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

„Oh, Harry. Das ist ein Schmerzenszauber. Und ein komplizierter dazu. Siehst du die Knoten? Jeder davon ist ein einzelner Zauber, und die Dornen sind die Konditionalsätze, der jeweiligen Zaubersprüche. Ich kann ihn entfernen, aber das wird wahrscheinlich fünf oder sechs Wiederholungen des Exstinguozaubers benötigen, jeweils mit dem passenden Substantiv, weißt du. Ich meine, es ja nicht so, dass man das ganze Knotenwirrwarr mit einem einzigen Spruch..."

Malfoy hob seinen Stab. Harry, der sich plötzlich herausgefordert fühlte, hob die Schreibfeder, die er in der Hand hielt.

„_Nodum exstinguo."_

„_Nodu´stinguo."_

Das ganze Gespinst verschwand.

Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde fragte Hermine: "Wie lang zaubert ihr beiden schon synergetisch?"

Sie rollte die Augen über ihre ahnungslosen Blicke. „_Ihr_ wisst schon. Dass ein Zauber, wenn man ihn zusammen spricht, mehr als doppelt so mächtig ist, als wenn man ihn einzeln ausgeführt hätte. Also ehrlich! Man könnte meinen, dass keiner von euch auch nur ein Buch gelesen hat, seit ihr die Schule verlassen habt."

Malfoy sah Harry nervös an. "Wahrscheinlich purer Zufall."

„Ein Glückstreffer, genau…"

„Versucht es nochmal", schlug Hermine vor.

Malfoy seufzte und hob seinen Stab, als gebe er einem kindischen Einfall nach. „Also gut... Potter, sollen wir ein Glas Wasser beschwören?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern und hielt seinen Stab bereit.

„_Accio Wasser."_

„_Acci´aqua´."_

„Ach du Scheiße!"

Einen Augenblick später sah Hermine auf und wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. Die ganze Tischplatte schwamm, und auf dem Boden hatte sich eine große Lache gebildet.

„Also doch kein Glückstreffer", bemerkte Malfoy gelangweilt.

„Aber begreift ihr das denn nicht!" Hermine zitterte vor Aufregung. „Wenn ihr beide eine Zaubersynergie habt, könnt ihr diese Verzauberungen im Handumdrehen beseitigen."

Harry schielte zu Malfoy, der so aussah, als ob ihn das genauso bestürzte.

„Je schneller die Säuberung vorangeht, desto weniger Schüler werden verletzt", sagte McGonagall. „Wisst ihr beiden alles, was ihr über den Zauber wissen müsst? Hermine, wie schnell kannst du ihnen beibringen, die Runen zu deuten? Und wir müssen testen, ob noch jemand anders aus dem Kollegium synergetisch zaubern kann."

„Ich fange heute Nacht an", sagte sie strahlend.

Harry sah achselzuckend zu Malfoy. „Sieht so aus, als wären wir jetzt die Putzkolonne."

„Oh,_ gut",_ sagte Malfoy. „Mein Lebenslauf hat schon immer eine Managementerfahrung auf höchster Ebene vermissen lassen."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

„_Nodum exstinguo."_

„_Nodum exstinguo."_

"Weasly und Weasly, fünf", sagte Malfoy.

„Das ist besser, als die Ergebnisse, die ihr mit einem der anderen erzielt habt", sagte Hermine und machte sich eine Notiz. „Also gut, ihr seid ein Team."

Die Tests, die sie jeweils zu zweit durchführten, schienen Stunden zu dauern. Sie versuchten Paare zu finden, die synergetisch zaubern konnten, und es entstanden immer wieder lange Pausen, in denen Hermine jede Rune in ihrem Buch nachschlug, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich an nichts versuchten, das sie nicht bestimmen konnten. Beinahe jedes Paar war zusammen besser als einzeln, aber die Verbesserung fiel für gewöhnlich gering aus – vielleicht drei oder vier Knoten mit einem Spruch. Nur Harry und Malfoy waren anscheinend in der Lage, ein ganzes Bündel Flüche auf einmal zu lösen.

Charlie und Sofia gingen zur Karte der Schule, die McGonagall an einer der Bibliothekswände aufgehängt hatte, und Harry konnte hören, wie sie über die verhältnismäßig hohe Dringlichkeit bezüglich der Klassenzimmer in den West- und Südflügeln diskutierten. Jedem Paar wurde ein Areal zur Entminung zugewiesen, und so füllte sich die Karte nach und nach mit Farbklecksen.

Jedem Paar, außer Harry und Malfoy, von deren Fähigkeiten sofort Gebrauch gemacht werden sollte, um die Gebiete zu entzaubern, die die größte Gefahr für die Schüler darstellten. Mal abgesehen davon, dass „sofort" offenbar „nach dem Verschwenden von Zeit auf die langweiligste Art und Weise" bedeutete, denn Malfoy war anscheinend davon überzeugt, dass Hermine das Testverfahren unmöglich ohne seine Hilfe durchführen konnte. Während also ein Team nach dem anderen loszog, um sich nützlich zu machen, saß Harry hier im Lehrerzimmer fest, und sah Remus Lupin dabei zu, wie er mit allen verbliebenen Lehrern nacheinander ein Paar bildete, um einen unbenutzten Vorratsschrank zu entzaubern..

„_Nodum exstinguo."_ Remus raue Stimme.

„_Nodum exstinguo." _Michelle Vertes beinahe unhörbares Murmeln.

„Die Schöne und das Biest, vier", sagte Malfoy, und Hermine schrieb es auf.

„Wir fangen mit dem Slytherin-Schlafraum an", sagte Malfoy. Das Testverfahren hatte endlich ein Ende gefunden, und außer Malfoy, Harry und McGonagall war niemand mehr in der Bibliothek.

Natürlich. Was auch immer am besten für Slytherin war. „Ich glaube, der Speisesaal ist wichtiger", sagte Harry steif.

„Oh, sicher, lass uns die Tatsache ignorieren, dass die gesamte Schülerschaft momentan in Slytherin schläft."

„Kommen Sie schon", sagte McGonagall ungeduldig. „Sie zanken sich hier wie Schuljungen und in der Zwischenzeit könnten Dutzende von diesen Flüchen ausgelöst worden sein. Warum fangen Sie nicht gleich hier an?"

Also bereitet Harry mürrisch die Kerze vor und zündete sie an, und Malfoy murmelte den Enthüllungszauber.

Es war einfach, Hogwarts´ Sicherheitszauber und diejenigen Zauber zu erkennen, die die jüngeren Schüler von der verbotenen Abteilung fern halten sollten. Harry bemerkte neugierig, dass eine ganze Reihe von Büchern ihre eignen Schutzzauber hatten, darunter auch einige, die Hermine auf den Tisch getürmt hatte.

„Da", sagte Malfoy; Harry schaute hin und sah eine Reihe kleiner Knoten, die sich um die Kante von einem der selten benutzten Tische wanden. Er blätterte in Hermines Aufzeichnungen.

„Pein… nein, warte, Paralyse."

„Sieht für mich wie eine Explosion aus."

„Hast du dir das Bild überhaupt angeschaut? Explosionen haben diese senkrechte Line, und die läuft in..."

"Zeig mir die Rolle, du dummer…"

„Genau hier. Das sieht doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock!"

Es zischte und das Flechtwerk verschwand. Harry drehte sich um und sah, dass die Kerze heruntergebrannt war.

„Wunderbar", sagte er. „Wegen deiner Begriffsstutzigkeit haben wir eine ganze Kerze verschwendet." Er drückte eine zweite Kerze auf den Tisch und schüttete viel zu viel Öl darüber.

„Na schön, du…" Malfoy brach ab, um zu niesen. Der Geruch des Öls trieb auch Harry Tränen in die Augen. „Du bekommst deinen Willen, wenn du dir so verdammt sicher bist."

Aber letzten Endes entpuppten sie sich doch als Explosionszauber.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

„Warte." Malfoy drückte Harrys Hand herunter, so dass sein Stab eher auf den Boden zeigte als auf den Knoten.

„Was?" Malfoys Finger waren kalt. Harry schüttelte gereizt seine Hand frei. „Was ist los mit dir?"

„Bist du übergeschnappt? Du kannst keinen Zauber lösen, den du nicht lesen kannst."

„Sicher kann ich das. Schau her."

„_Potter."_ Malfoy schob Harrys Stabhand wieder nach unten. „Siehst du den Konditionalsatz nicht? Bist du _blind_?"

„Ja, ich sehe ihn. Und?"

„Soweit wir wissen, lautet er "Wenn der Knoten gelöst wird" genauso wie der in der Bibliothek. Mach nur, begeh Selbstmord, aber bitte in deiner Freizeit. Lass mich da raus."

„Wenn wir ihn lösen, geht er _vielleicht_ los. Wenn eines der Kinder darüber stolpert, geht er _sicher_ los", sagte Harry. „Aber ein Slytherin rettet eben lieber seine eigene Haut und riskiert dafür die eines anderen."

„Und ein Gryffindors riskiert lieber die Haut _aller_ als auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was er zur Abwechslung mal anders machen könnte", sagte Malfoy. „Schau, wir werden das so machen..."

Ein Murmeln und ein angeberischer Stabschnörkel, und er hatte einen Sperrzauber um die Mine herum beschworen. „So. Jetzt können die armen, kleinen Hufflepuffs ihren Gemeinschaftsraum wieder benutzen. Und wir können den Knoten da in Ruhe lassen, bis wir ihn verstehen. Sofern dieser Plan deinen Verstand nicht überfordert."

Harry deutete mit seinem Stab auf das nächste Knotengewirr. „Also gut. Können wir das hier erledigen oder hast du davor auch Schiss?"

Malfoy studierte Hermines Rolle. „Das ist ein Paranoiazauber. Sowas hatten wir schon mal. Bereit?"

„_Nodum exstinguo."_

„_Nodu´stinguo... oh verdammt." _Malfoy warf sich zu Boden und rollte sich zur Seite. Genau im gleichen Moment schlug ein großer Brocken Putz laut knirschend an der Stelle auf, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte.

Harry sah zu dem Loch in der Decke auf. „Ich, ähm, ich glaube, wir haben einen Konditionalsatz übersehen."

„Wie die Dichter deiner Wahlheimat es wohl ausgedrückt hätten: Erzähl kein´ Scheiß."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Harry warf sich auf ein Sofa im Lehrerzimmer. Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schmerzte.

Ihm gegenüber lehnte Malfoy seinen Kopf an die Stuhllehne und stöhnte. In seinen Augenbrauen hing immer noch Mörtelstaub. Eine feine Schweißschicht glänzte auf seiner Haut und seine langen Haare hingen schlaff und schmutzig herunter. Es hätte ihn wahrscheinlich gedemütigt, wenn er gewusst hätte, wie dreckig er war, aber Harry hatte nicht einmal mehr genug Kraft, um ihn damit aufzuziehen.

Harry wollte fliegen, mehr als alles andere – schnell und ziellos, nur Loopings in der Luft drehen, bis er eine Weile lang aufhören könnte zu denken; einfach _sein_ könnte. Aber alles, was er in der Zukunft sehen konnte, waren mehr Runen, mehr Malfoy, mehr fallender Putz. Mehr kleine Versäumnisse.

Er war beinahe eingedöst, als Hermine hereinkam. „Da seid ihr ja!", rief sie. „Ihr habt das Mittagessen verpasst." Sie setzte sich neben Harry und strich etwas aus seinem Haar. „Wie viel habt ihr geschafft?"

„Zwei Schlafräume und den Gemeinschaftsraum in Hufflepuff", sagte Harry.

„Das ist _alles_?"

„He, das ist harte Arbeit", verteidigte sich Harry. „Du kannst es ja mal versuchen."

Hermine gab ihm einen Klaps. „Ich will nicht andeuten, dass... aber _warum_? Ihr beide könnt eine ganze Mine auf einmal mit einem Zauber entschärfen."

„_Wenn_ wir herausfinden, was für eine es ist", sagte Malfoy schwach. „Und wenn sie keine Kaskade neuer Zauber auf uns abfeuert, sobald wir sie anrühren. Und wenn sie zulässt, angerührt zu werden, und nicht verschwindet, sobald sich ein Stab auf sie richtet. Und wenn sie kein Stück Decke auf unsere Köpfe herunterwirft."

Ohne seinen Kopf von der Stuhllehne zu heben, drehte er ihn zu Hermine. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir haben dir viele von den Kniffligeren übrig gelassen."

„Oje", sagte Hermine. „Das klingt, als ob das schwieriger wird als wir erwartet hatten."

„Du hattest schon immer so ein Talent für unterschwellige Botschaften", sagte Malfoy.

„Gut, wenn du heute keine Entzauberungsarbeit mehr leisten kannst, warum kommst du nicht mit mir zum Ministerium, Harry? Ich werden mit Flohpulver hinreisen, um ein paar Entzauberungsteams einzuarbeiten." Sie verscheuchte Malfoys Hand von ihrem Teller mit Apfelschnitzen. „Neville brennt darauf, dich zu sehen. Er fragt die ganze Zeit nach dir."

_Lieber Harry_, hatte Nevilles erster Brief begonnen._ Nach den großen Staatsbegräbnissen haben mir die Frauen von Großmutters Lindwurmzuchtverband Rollen über Rollen mit ihren Erinnerungen an Oma und meine Mama und meinen Papa geschickt. Hab mir natürlich die Augen ausgeheult, aber es hat wirklich geholfen. Also dachte ich mir, dass, seitdem Dumbledore..._

Harry hatte den Brief fallen und dort liegen lassen, wo er hingefallen war. „Ich denke nicht", sagte er zu Hermine. „Richte ihm aber trotzdem einen Gruß von mir aus."

Sie holte tief Luft, zweifellos um ihm zu mitzuteilen, dass sie ihn durchschaute, doch Malfoy legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm und lenkte so ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich selbst, wie immer. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Na gut, wenn du dir sicher bist. Hier, Draco, du kannst sie aufessen." Sie gab Malfoy den Teller mit Äpfeln, nahm eine Prise Flohpuder aus einer Urne, die mit auf einem Maskenball tanzenden Skeletten verziert war, und Harry hörte, wie sie „Zaubereiministerium" sagte, als sie in den Kamin trat.

„Nie kann sie still sitzen", gähnte Malfoy. Die Zärtlichkeit in seinem Tonfall ließ Harry die Lippen schürzen. „Möchtest du welche?" Er schob Harry den Teller zu.

„Du hättest mit ihr gehen sollen", sagte Harry. „Ihr könntet ein nettes kleines Date außerhalb der Schule genießen."

Malfoy sah ihn verständnislos an, dann lächelte er. „Ein_ Date_?"

Harry legte verwirrt die Stirn in Falten. „Was?" Er fühlte sich ein wenig in Hermines Namen beleidigt. "Sie ist nicht gut genug für dich?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ist sie viel zu gut für mich, wenn Göttinnen ein Thema wären", sagte Malfoy, immer noch lächelnd. Als Harry weiter die Stirn runzelte, verblasste sein Lächeln ein bisschen. „Du willst mir nicht erzählen, dass du die ganze Zeit gedacht hast, ich wäre _hetero_? Meine Güte, Potter", fuhr er in einer übertriebenen Abwandlung seines üblichen affektierten Tones fort, „welches Klischee habe ich verpasst?".

Harry konnte fühlen, dass er starrte, aber er konnte nicht wirklich aufhören.

„Bedaure", sagte Malfoy ohne sonderlich bedauernd zu klingen. „Wollte deine zarten Empfindungen nicht verletzen."

„Nein, es… kein Problem", sagte Harry wie betäubt. „Ich wünschte nur, du hättest es mir gesagt."

„Was?" Malfoy sah aus, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er wütend oder amüsiert sein sollte. „Dass ich, als ich zwölf war diesen Traum von Oliver Wood hatte? Vielleicht hätte ich auch die Deckung des Zaubererschutzprogrammes lang genug verlassen sollen, um dir eine kleine Aktualisierung meines Liebeslebens zukommen zu lassen. Oder beim ersten Bankett, als du mich angestarrt hast, als hätte ich einen Dementor unter meinem Umhang."

Er stellte Hermines Teller auf dem Stuhl ab und stand auf. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Potter", sagte er über seine Schulter. „Ich führe sicherlich nichts gegen deine Keuschheit im Schilde."

„Ich habe mir keine Sorgen gemacht", sagte Harry steif, als Malfoy aus dem Zimmer rauschte.

Harry sah die Tür hinter ihm zuschlagen. Er war sogar zu müde, um ernsthaft wütend zu sein. Wenn er in Florida wäre, könnte er sich in die Sonne legen, und vielleicht würde Kat zu ihm hinauskommen und ihm dumme Witze erzählen bis er lachte, und vielleicht würde Sunday zu ihm hinauskommen und sich nur still neben ihn setzen und ihn beruhigen, ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben. Und vielleicht würde das Meer kommen und ihn davonspülen.

Und das… das war genug Schwelgerei. Er stand auf und ging auf seine Zimmer, um ein Nickerchen zu halten.


	5. Unterricht

_to Maegwin  
_Ich hoffe, ich hab deine Geduld nicht zu sehr strapaziert. Ich bin durch meine Facharbeit momentan ziemlich "englischübersättigt", deswegen geht das mit den Updates zur Zeit etwas zäh voran. Aber Ende Januar ist Abgabetermin... und bis dahin sollten die beiden dann auch auf deutsch endlich "physical" geworden sein.

_to Reinadoreen  
_Denk dir nix, ihr seid zu dritt ;)

**

* * *

**

**5. Unterricht**

Über das Geschrei der Morgeneulen hinweg, hörte Harry ein unverkennbares Schnattern.

„Spielberg! Hierher!" Bevor Harry vor sich auf dem Tisch Platz schaffen konnte, landete eine Graugans mit einem verärgerten Quaken in seinem Haferbrei. „Das ist die transatlantische Postgans des Zirkels", erklärte er Hermine, während er Spielberg mit einer Serviette säuberte, und die Gans kniff ihm glücklich in die Finger und begrüßte Hedwig anschließend lautstark.

Harry band ein Päckchen aus einem der Fußnetze und hob den Imprägnierungszauber auf, der darauf lag.

_Har, du Idiot_, lautete Kats beiliegender Zettel,_ hast du wirklich gedacht, du könntest einfach so davon kommen und uns auf all deinen Briefen sitzen lassen? Du willst deine Freunde vernachlässigen, schön, aber lass uns da raus. Und wenn du sie nicht liest, verstau' sie um Himmels willen an irgendeinem sicheren Ort, bis du zur Besinnung kommst. Vermiss´ dich – richte allen ein Tally Ho von mir aus und schicke uns eine Eule, falls du feststellen solltest, dass du ohne Twinkies nicht mehr leben kannst._

Harry betrachtete angewidert das dicke Bündel Briefe. Der oberste des Stapels war mit der Schrift nach außen gefaltet; er konnte das Siegel des Ministeriums erkennen und ein paar Wörter: _In Übereinstimmung mit den Richtlinien von Sirius Blacks Testament..._

Doch er konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, sie zu verbrennen, und an der Art und Weise wie Hermines versuchte, ihm über die Schulter zu sehen, war abzulesen, dass sicher jemand seine Nase hineinstecken würde, wenn er sie wegwarf.

Letzten Endes nahm er sie mit zurück auf sein Zimmer und verwahrte sie im hintersten Teil des spärlich bestückten Kleiderschranks, hinter seinem Koffer und den Taschen.

Er hatte wirklich keine Zeit, sie durchzusehen.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

„Nun also zum zweiten Mal", gab McGonagall ironisch bekannt, „möchte ich Sie alle in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkünste, willkommen heißen." Von den Schülertischen erklang verhaltener Applaus.

„Ich hoffe", fuhr sie fort, „dass Sie es sich in den verhältnismäßig engen Quartieren, die in den Schlafsälen zur Verfügung stehen, so bequem wie möglich gemacht haben. Da das Kollegium weiterhin Verzauberungen entfernen wird, wird bald mehr Platz vorhanden sein. Und zu guter letzt möchte ich ankündigen, dass wir morgen endlich mit dem Unterricht beginnen werden..." ein Stöhnen wurde unter einigen Schülern laut..." und mit dem Quidditchtraining." Kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, verwandelte sich das Stöhnen in ein Jubelgeschrei, das mehrere Minuten lang anhielt und abrupt abbrach, als das Essen erschien.

Harry seufzte zufrieden. Warmes Essen, zum ersten Mal seit Tagen... und die Hauselfen hatten sich selbst übertroffen mit lauter Gerichten, die nicht von der Anrichte im Lehrerzimmer gegessen werden konnte. Der Tisch war überladen mit Rinderbraten und Gemüsesuppe und Kartoffelbrei.

Harry langte kräftig zu, Malfoys affektiertes Schnarren von Hermines anderer Seite ignorierend. Jetzt konnten die Dinge anfangen, wieder normal zu werden.

„Ist da noch ein Platz frei?"

Er sah auf – und dann sah er wieder auf. „Ron? Ron!" Er ließ seinen Löffel mit einem lauten Platschen in die Suppe fallen und sprang auf, um Ron so fest zu umarmen wie er konnte – das letzte Mal, als sie sich getroffen hatten, war er sicher noch nicht so breit gewesen. „Was _in aller Welt_ machst du hier? Das letzte Mal hast du geschrieben, du wärst in Bulgarien!"

Ron erwiderte seine Umarmung. „Bin in Marokko einem Freund von Wood über den Weg gelaufen. Hat erzählt, sie hätten ein paar Schwierigkeiten hier, also hab ich gedacht, ich schau mal, ob ich helfen kann. Hab ein Händchen fürs Reparieren, und so wie´s aussieht, könnte hier 'ne ganze Menge 'ne Reparatur vertragen." Er zupfte an einer Strähne hinter Harrys Ohr – die gleiche Strähne, an der Hedwig gern knabberte, und es bedeutete bei beiden das Gleiche. „Siehst verwildert aus, Harry – gibt's in Amerika etwa keine Frisöre? Oder warst du zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mit Tuesday im Mondlicht schwimmen zu gehen, oder wie auch immer sie heißt..."

„Du siehst fantastisch aus", sagte Harry hastig. Er tat es wirklich. Er war noch größer als bei ihrem letzten Treffen und hatte außerdem eine ansehnliche Statur bekommen. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, unter seinen Sommersprossen braun zu werden, und die Sonne hatte seine Haare auf die Farbe eines frisch polierten amerikanischen Penny gebleicht. Über seiner Schulter hing ein abgenutzter Rucksack aus Drachenhaut, aus dem der Griff eines großen Messers herausragte. „Warte, bis Hermine dich sieht."

„Warte, bis ich was seh..." Hermine stockte mitten im Wort. „Ron?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Ron grinste schüchtern. „Hi, Hermine", nuschelte er.

„Aber… du hast mir doch zuletzt geschrieben, du wärst in Neuseeland! Und... aber ich..." Schließlich stand sie auf und umarmte ihn unbeholfen. Sie wirkte immer noch sehr nervös. Ron errötete. Harry lächelte hinter vorgehaltener Hand

„Ron", sagte Hermine ziemlich spitz, als sie sich voneinander lösten, „du erinnerst dich natürlich an Draco."

Harry wurde sehr still und beobachtete sie. Wenn Malfoy auch nur _ein unpassendes Wort _entschlüpfen sollte, würde er...

Malfoy stand langsam auf. „Weasley", sagte er in einem langsamen, melodischen, vollkommen ungewohnten Tonfall, und Harry konnten sehen, wie seine Augen zu Rons sonnengebleichtem blauen Sweatshirt hinunterwanderten und wieder hinauf zu seinen sonnengebleichten Haaren. „Schön dich wiederzusehen." Er bot ihm die Hand an.

„Malfoy", sagte Ron vorsichtig, und ließ seine Hand etwas früher los, als echte Höflichkeit es erlaubt hätte. Er sah von Malfoy zu Hermine und seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig. Doch da kam Charlie zu ihnen hinüber, um seinen Bruder zu begrüßen, was ihm beinahe alle am Lehrertisch nachmachten, so dass Harry lediglich genug Zeit blieb, um Ron einen stummen „_Das _kannst du laut sagen" Blick zu werfen zu können. Er war froh darüber, dass das alles auf Ron ebenso befremdend wirkte wie auf ihn.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

„Wie eine Landwas?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd vom Sofa des Lehrerzimmers aus.

„Das ist eine Muggelwaffe", erklärte Harry. „Ein Sprengkörper, und sie vergraben ihn, und er kann dann jahrelang an diesem Ort bleiben, bis jemand versehentlich darauf tritt und ihn auslöst und von der Explosion getötet wird. Oder in unserem Fall von einem Zauber getroffen wird und magische Krämpfe bekommt, oder so."

Ron nickte. „Ein Zauber, der das gleiche kann… das wäre eine mörderische Waffe." Er legte die Stirn wieder in Falten. „Aber wenn ihr das könntet, warum geben wir uns dann mit diesem Kleinkram zufrieden? Krämpfe, Feuer, Explosionen, Schmerzen... warum legen wir nicht eine, die alles in die Luft jagt und dann sind wir fertig damit?" Er schaufelte noch einen Löffel Zucker in seinen Tee.

Harry schielte zu Hermine, die Rons Hand an seinem Löffel beobachtete.  
Malfoy, auf seinem üblichen Platz auf der Armlehne von Hermines Sessel, grinste verschlagen und stupste sie an. „Kennst du des Rätsels Lösung?"

„Hm? Oh… richtig… ich hab tatsächlich schon darüber nachgedacht – wegen etwas, das Phoenix und Ursa gefunden haben. Lasst es mich euch zeigen." Sie rief ein Schmierpergament herbei und zeichnete einen Knoten, der ihnen irgendwie bekannt vorkam. „Das erkennt ihr doch, oder Harry?" Harry sah sie ahnungslos an. Für ihn sahen alle Knoten gleich aus. Sie seufzte. „Draco?"

„Das ist einer von den Gelenkschwellungssprüchen, richtig?" Der Angeber.

Sie nickte strahlend und zeichnete dann eine lange Kurve, die von dem Knoten herabhing und in einem weiteren Knoten endete. „Und das?"

„Das ist eine Art Konditionalsatz… nein, warte, ist es nicht. Es fungiert als direktes Objekt, aber ich kann nicht erkennen, wie es lautet."

"Es _lautet_", sagte Hermine grimmig, „Zaubereiminister´."

Alle starrten sie an.

„Das", sagte Malfoy, „ist _erstaunlich_." Er nahm Hermine das Pergament aus der Hand. „Ein Auslöser in den Hallen von Hogwarts, um Leute zu erwischen, die Meilen weit weg sind, und das noch Jahre, nachdem der Zauber ausgesprochen wurde – der Urheber könnte sogar _tot_ sein – bei den sieben Unterwelten, das ist elegant." Er fuhr Hermines Zeichnung mit einem langen Finger nach. „Ein fortdauernder Nachlass aus Chaos und Ruin. Von wem auch immer dieser Zauber stammt, er war definitiv ein Slytherin."

Harry sah ihn an. Ihm war schlecht. Malfoy starrte herausfordernd zurück. „Na, Potter?", sagte er, „Wäre es dir lieber, diese Art von Genius auf _deiner_ Seite zu haben?"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Um Mitternacht rauschte Malfoy mit mehr Robenwirbel, als schlichte Physik erklären konnte, die breite Treppe zu seinen Zimmern hinauf. Ein oder zwei Augenblicke nachdem er den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, herrschte Schweigen, dann wandte sich Ron Hermine zu und meinte: „Du hättest mir schreiben können, dass du dermaßen knapp an Freunden bist. Ich hätte auf einen Sprung vorbeigeschaut." Harry kicherte.

„_Ron"_, sagte sie.

„Na gut, dann erklär mir das mal, Hermine", sagte Ron gereizt. „Wie bist du in so kurzer Zeit von...", er stolperte leicht über das Wort, „von Schlammblut´ zu Mine´ geworden?"

„Die Zeit war nicht _so_ kurz", sagte sie. „Kurz nachdem wir Hogwarts verlassen hatten, hat Draco sich mit Professor Dumbledore in Verbindung gesetzt und seine Dienste als Spion angeboten, und seitdem arbeiten wir zusammen. Ich hatte gerade die Transauditumverbindung entwickelt, und da die Person am anderen Ende nicht zaubern muss, war sie wie geschaffen dafür, mit ihm Kontakt zu halten, ohne dass das Risiko für ihn zu groß war."

„Denn Malfoy hätte sich nie im Leben irgendeinem Risiko ausgesetzt", sagte Harry.

Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu, der vor Empörung nur so triefte, antwortete aber nicht. „Er hat uns ungefähr ein Jahr lang Informationen zufließen lassen... er ist derjenige, der die Diskussion über den Fratriumzauber belauscht hat, Harry, den Aufhänger für meine Nachforschungen, wie wir deinen Stab mit Voldemorts arretieren können."

Harry hatte gewusst, dass sein Duell mit Voldemort kein Einzelsieg gewesen war – Hermines Nachforschungen, Snapes Trank, der im trotz der Auszehrung seines Körpers erlaubte, weiter zu machen, Ron und Sirius und Dumbledore, die ihn am Ende auf den Beinen hielten, während alle anderen die Dementoren und die Todesser zurückhielten – aber es wurmte ihn, dass Malfoy seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte. „Ich dachte, du wärest von allein darauf gekommen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Jedenfalls ist er zufällig enttarnt worden, und es war nicht mehr sicher für ihn, bei ihnen zu bleiben. Das war kurz vor deinem Duell, Harry. Also hat Minerva ihn irgendwie aus dem Lager geholt, und letztendlich ist er bei mir gelandet und ich habe ihn sofort ins Zaubererschutzprogramm aufnehmen lassen."

Ron lachte laut auf. „Das hast du nicht getan!", rief er. „Kein Wunder, dass er mit dem ganzen Schlammblut´-Blödsinn aufgehört hat!"

Hermine lächelte. "Doch. Jetzt sagt er, wir wären…" – sie ahmte Malfoys lasziven Tonfall nach – „im Großen und Ganzen nicht schlimmer als die meisten Zauberer. Obwohl das nicht viel heißen mag.´"

„Was_ ist_ das Zaubererschutzprogramm?", fragte Harry.

„Du hast noch nie davon gehört?", fragte Ron. „Nein, hast du nicht, nehme ich an... es ist ja nicht so, dass du mit „Aloysius Grimble, Das hellsehende Auge" aufgewachsen wärst. Hab aber auch immer gedacht, es wären nur Geschichten."

„Nein, es ist echt", sagte Hermine, "obwohl es viel komplizierter ist, als es in den Zaubererkrimis den Anschein hat."

„Was genau _ist_ das?", fragte Harry wieder.

„Naja, wir haben ihn zeitweise in einen Muggel verwandelt."

Harry verschüttete beinahe seine Tee. „Ihr habt _was_?"

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu schützen", sagte sie ernst. „Du weißt doch, dass Magie Macht anzieht, oder, Harry? Und das Dunkle Mal zieht seine Macht aus der Person, die es trägt, jeder weiß das. Solange Draco also Zauberkräfte besessen hat, konnte Voldemort ihn magisch überall aufspüren. Aber als wir ihn durch einen Emagium-Fluch von seinen Kräften getrennt haben, war es nur noch ein hässliches Tattoo. Er konnte sich solange verstecken, wie er musste, bis die Dementoren verschwunden waren, und wir einigermaßen sicher sein konnten, dass die Todesser, die noch da waren, ihm nicht gefährlich werden konnten."

„Aber was hat er _gemacht_?" Harry versuchte sich Malfoy in Onkel Vernons Bohrmaschinenfabrik vorzustellen oder wie er Tante Petunias Hecken schnitt.

Hermine grinste. "Er war der schlechteste Büroassistent, den meine Eltern je hatten." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Man könnte meinen, dass jeder halbwegs intelligente Mensch in der Lage sein sollte, Akten abzuheften, oder? Gerade letzte Woche hat Vater Anson Durham unter G gefunden, und als er Draco geschrieben hat, um ihn nach dem Grund zu fragen, hat Draco gesagt, „Ist das nicht da, wo die Großmäuler hingehören?"

„Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte Harry. „Hat er sich einigermaßen benommen?"

Sie sah ihn finster an. „Nach all dem denkst du doch nicht etwa immer noch, dass er böse ist, Harry?"

„Das vielleicht nicht, aber er ist nach wie vor unausstehlich." Harry mochte die Grangers sehr. „Ich kann die Vorstellung nicht ertragen, dass er sie herumkommandiert und Schlammblut´ nennt."

„Er nennt Mutter Prudence, wenn du es genau wissen willst", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Irgendein Witz, den nur die zwei verstehen. Sie haben ihn mir nie erklärt."

„Wie nennt er deinen Vater?"

„Papa", sagte sie.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

„Das passiert wohl, wenn man verreist", sagte Ron später, als er sich auf einer Wolldecke auf Harrys Sofa ausstreckte. „Du verlierst den Kontakt zu deinen Freunden, und sie bandeln mit Spinnern an." Harry kicherte und reichte ihm ein Kissen. „Ich glaube, wenn ich muss, kann ich zivilisiert sein, sogar Malfoy gegenüber. Aber wenn er sie verletzt, dann werde ihm das Rückgrat herausreißen und ihn damit erwürgen."

Harry setzte sich neben ihn. „Ähm, ich glaube, darüber musst du dir keine Sorgen machen."

„Weiß nicht. Er mag kein Verräter mehr sein, aber er ist immer noch ein blasiertes, selbstverliebtes, für nichts zu gebrauchendes Frettchen."

„Natürlich ist er das", sagte Harry, „aber er ist… ich meine, sie sind nur Freunde. Ich meine, er ist ein Freund. Er interessiert sich nicht für Mädchen." Es irritierte ihn, als er bemerkte, dass er rot wurde.

„Oh. _Oh_. Einer von _diesen_ Malfoys." Ron sah nicht so überrascht aus wie Harry erwartet hatte. „Hätt´ ich mir denken können. Nur er hat so ein Theater daraus gemacht, dass er in der Schule immer eine Freundin hatte. Na gut, dann werde ich ihm eben dann das Rückgrat herausreißen, wenn er _dich_ verletzt." Nachdem er Harrys Stottern einen Moment lang beobachtet hatte, versetze Ron ihm einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen.  
"Harry. War ein Witz."

„Hm", sagte Harry und warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu. „Sehr witzig."

Ron grinste ihn an. „Dein Denkapparat lässt nach, Harry. Schlaf lieber ein bisschen, sonst verwandelt dich deine erste Klasse morgen versehentlich ein Blatt Löschpapier."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Harry musterte der Verzweiflung nahe seine Gryffindor-Erstklässler.

Hogwarts war solange geschlossen gewesen, dass ein Erstklässler jedes Alter zwischen zehn und sechzehn haben konnte. Einige von ihnen hatten Privatunterricht bekommen, andere hatten sich selbst das ein oder andere beigebracht, und die Muggelstämmigen hatten bis vor einem Monat, als Ollivander ihnen einen Zauberstab in die Hände gelegt hatte, noch nie einen gesehen.

Und sie waren _Gryffindors._ Wagemutig und ritterlich und... nun ja, dumm. Kein Quäntchen mehr gesunder Menschenverstand als die überfütterten Eichhörnchen in Disney World.

Da war Steele, der das erste Wort eines Zauberspruches nachplapperte ohne das zweite abzuwarten. Da war Jones, der den Spruch falsch verstanden hatte, sich aber lieber mit dem ungefähren Wortlaut zufrieden gab, als nach einer Richtigstellung zu fragen. Da war Osborne, der beinahe jeden Zauber kannte und gelangweilt willkürliche Gegenstände verwandelte.

Ein paar Streichhölzer wurden zu Nadeln, während die anderen in Flammen aufgingen oder in Pfützen zerschmolzen oder andere Streichhölzer angriffen. Harry stöhnte; er hatte nicht genug _Schlaf _bekommen, um mit so etwas fertig zu werden. Fünf silberne Nadeln hoben in Formation ab und flogen auf Harry zu. So viel Schlaf _gab es überhaupt nicht_, um mit so etwas fertig zu werden.

„Wartet", rief Harry, hielt eine Hand hoch, und die Nadeln versenkten sich in seinen Handballen.

„Au! Wartet! _Commutati rescendo!_ Mr. Osbourne, legen Sie das hin… Miss Rainbird, hören Sie sofort damit auf… _finite incantatem_... setzt euch jetzt verdammt noch mal hin und haltet den Mund!"

Die Klasse verstummte, die Schüler starrten ihn an, und Harry wurde bewusst, dass seine verzweifelte Suche nach seiner autoritären Ader damit geendet hatte, dass er in Kat Bonifays Tonfall gerutscht war.

Er seufzte. Sie hatten Glück, dass er den Satz nicht mit "bevor ich einen Knoten in jeden einzelnen von euren vorlauten Hälse mache" beendet hatte.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Harry traf Ron auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle. Ron hinkte nicht wirklich, aber er ging sehr behutsam.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry.

„Neue Füße", sagte Ron. Harry sah nach unten. Rons Füße waren nackt und rosa und weich wie die eines Babys.

„Stromkarle´, hat Charlie gesagt. Musikalische Geister´, hat er gesagt. Komm und schau zu, wird eine nette ungefährliche erste Stunde.´ Aber sie sind nun mal Ravenclaws, und sie können es nicht ertragen, wenn es etwas gibt, dass sie nicht wissen dürfen."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Banks-Martin hat die Stromkarle gebeten, den Verbotenen Takt zu spielen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Verbotenen was?"

„Muss Stunden gedauert haben, bis wir den Auremclaudium so oft wiederholt hatten, dass wir die Verzauberung brechen und die Schüler aufhören konnten zu tanzen." Ron seufzte. „Sofia glaubt, sie kann alle ihre Füße rechtzeitig bis zum Unterricht morgen wieder nachwachsen lassen."

Hermine saß schon am Tisch. Überall auf ihrem Gesicht und ihren Händen waren schwache Spuren blauer Tinte. „Was für eine _Katastrophe_. Überall sind Federkiele herumgeflogen. Ich habe eine Stunde gebraucht, um sie zu entzaubern." Sie legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. „_Slytherins_", stöhnte sie. „Wenn sie einen Zauber nicht gleich perfekt können, wollen sie ihn überhaupt nicht lernen."

„Malfoy muss Hufflepuffs in Muggelkunde gehabt haben", sagte Ron. „Mal sehen, wie er sich geschlagen hat..."

Die Hallentür öffnete sich und Malfoy kam herein. Mitten auf seiner Stirn klebte eine Styroportasse fest.

„Wie erwartet also", sagte Ron.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bis zum Abendessen war auch Harrys andere Hand verbunden und zwei Federkiele hatten sich in den Ärmel von Hermines Robe gebohrt, wo sie weiterhin zitterten und versuchten, sich zu befreien.

„Ungewöhnlich schreckliche Schüler, was denkt ihr?", fragte Ron.

„Schlimmer als Fred und George?", sagte Harry.

„Ok, schon kapiert."

"Vielleicht sind wir einfach ungewöhnlich schreckliche Lehrer", seufzte Hermine.

Malfoy ließ sich neben Ron fallen. Er hatte die Styroportasse größtenteils abgebrochen, aber Harry sah voller Schadenfreude, dass der Tassenboden immer noch an seiner Stirn klebte.

Malfoy warf Hermine, die sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen konnte, einen stechenden Blick zu. „Nicht ein Wort, verstanden?"

„Was machen wir falsch?", jammerte Hermine.

„Es liegt an der Mischung", sagte Harry. „Man kann nicht einfach so alle Altersgruppen mischen, ohne dass es Schwierigkeiten gibt."

Zu seiner Überraschung stimmte ihm Malfoy zu. „Von den Leistungsunterschieden ganz abgesehen. Ich habe Schüler in meine Klasse, die ihr ganzes Leben mit Muggeln verbracht haben, und Schüler, die noch nie von einem Automobil gehört haben. Wie soll ich die alle gleichzeitig unterrichten?"

Hermine nickte. "Osbourne hatte seit seinem sechsten Lebensjahr einen Privatlehrer, und er will Jones alle seinen Fortgeschrittenen-Zauber beibringen, aber Jones hat bisher noch nie Latein gesprochen und wechselt immer nach Französisch... und „noster" und „notre" _bedeuten_ vielleicht dasselbe, aber in einem Zauberspruch wirkt sich das _völlig_ unterschiedlich aus..."

„Wir müssen die Häuser aufspalten", meinte Malfoy. „Wir müssen sie testen, und sie dann anhand ihrer Fähigkeiten anstatt nach Häusern in Klassen aufteilen." Er rieb gereizt über die Styroporreste auf seiner Stirn.

„Kleine Hilfe gefällig?", fragte Ron.

„Ich habe es schon mit dem Antihaftzauber versucht", sagte Malfoy. Ron schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, nahm etwas in seine linke Hand, packte Malfoys Gesicht mit der rechten, und begann einen Zauber zur Entfernung von Dingen zu murmeln.

„Also du bist auf alle Fälle nicht der erste Kerl, der seine Finger nicht von mir lassen kann, aber..."

Die Bruchstücke der Tasse fielen vor ihm auf den Tisch. Er starrte Ron an.

„Manchmal braucht man eben einen Antihaftzauber _und_ ein Buttermesser", sagte Ron.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Die Schüler trudelten an ihren Tischen ein, als die meisten Lehrer gerade mit dem Essen fertig waren. „Also gut", sagte Malfoy, „Potter, ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass wir beide mit dem Entzaubern der Schlafsäle anfangen." Der erste Unterrichtstag war so ereignisreich gewesen, dass Harry beinahe vergessen hatte, dass sie noch mehr magische Minen zu entschärfen hatten. „Andernfalls... naja, die ganze Schülerschaft wurde in zwei Zimmer pro Haus gestopft... mich schauderts bei dem bloßen Gedanken. Keine Ahnung was schlimmer wäre, die Rivalitäten oder die Romanzen."

Harry nickte steif. „Wir werden bei den Schlafzimmern in Gryffindor weitermachen."

„Ich glaube kaum…", begann Malfoy, aber Hermine wies sie beide mit ihren Blicken zurecht und drückte Malfoy einen pyramidenförmigen Würfel in die Hand. „Na schön", sagte Malfoy und beäugte Harry misstrauisch. „Weasley, du würfelst."

Die Pyramide fiel auf ihre rote Seite und Harry konnte einem Grinsen nicht widerstehen. Ein weiterer kleiner Sieg für Gryffindor.

Die Todesser-Besatzer hatten einen großen Teil der Möbel zerstört, und was übrig gebliebener war, sah kleiner und schäbiger aus als in Harrys Erinnerung.

Sie entschärften dort und in den beiden Räumen, in denen die Schüler zur Zeit schliefen, ein paar harmlosere Flüche, dann brachen sie das schwarze Band vor dem ersten abgesperrten Zimmer. Es war seltsam, den Raum so leer zu sehen; er hatte Angelina, Alicia und ihrem restlichen Jahrgang gehört, und das letzte Mal, als er darin gewesen war, hatte er kein Stückchen Wand sehen können.

Als sie die Kerze anzündete, erstrahlte der Raum vor versteckten Zaubern. Nachdem ihn Malfoy bei ihrer Identifizierung die ersten vier Male geschlagen hatte, gab Harry widerwillig zu, dass Malfoy diesen Part besser beherrschte als er, und ließ ihn machen.

„Explosion, Schmerz, Schmerz, und Mumps... ist ein seltener, der da." Malfoys lange Haare teilten sich in seinem Nacken, als er sich über Hermines Rolle beugte, aber er war zu eitel, um sie zurückzubinden. „Bereit? _Nodu´stinguo."_

Harry musste gestehen, dass es etwas Befriedigendes hatte, die Reihe an Zaubern in einem vollkommen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus zu entfernen, besonders nach dem Chaos tagsüber. Mit Malfoy ließ sich einigermaßen arbeiten, solange er nicht etwas anderes als Latein von sich gab.

Sie entzauberten das Zimmer der Mädchen aus Ginnys Jahrgang ohne Zwischenfälle, und nach einer kleinen Erholungspause im Gemeinschaftsraum – aus der beinahe ein Nickerchen wurde – konnte Harry sein eigenes Zimmer nicht mehr länger vermeiden.

Es sah aus wie immer und doch anders – keine Footballposter hinter Deans Bett, kein rotglühendes Erinner-mich auf Nevilles Nachttisch, kein an die Wand gelehnter Feuerblitz. Nur in langen Fetzen heruntergerissene Tapete und ein großes Loch im Boden. Harry entzündete die Kerze mit einem Klumpen im Hals.

Sein altes Bett war so stark vermint, dass ihn das Licht zwang, die Augen zuzukneifen.

„Deine Beliebtheit scheint mit den Jahren nicht zu schwinden, Potter." Malfoys für gewöhnlich seidige Stimme war rau.

Harry seufzte, zog seine Brille nach vorn, um sich die Augen zu reiben, und ließ sich auf eines der Betten plumpsen. „Wenn irgendjemand in diesem Bett geschlafen hätte, wäre es ein Wunder gewesen, wenn er das Halbjahr überlebt hätte." Einer der Flüche war Schlafwandel, ein anderer Aggressionsschübe. „Und nicht alle seine Freunde umgebracht hätte."

„Und ich bin mir sicher", sagte Malfoy mit falscher Milde, „dass es das _aller_erste Mal gewesen wäre, dass jemand leidet, weil er mit Harry Potter in Verbindung gebracht wird." Er inspizierte die Sprüche genauer. „Wir müssen diesen hier absichern und ihn später erledigen."

„Noch eine Herausforderung gefunden, vor der du dich fürchtest?" Harry funkelte ihn an. „Und was sollte diese Bemerkung bedeuten?"

„Hast du dich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, Potter? Hast du nicht _zwei _aus dem Weasley-Wurf in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, bevor sie überhaupt Gelegenheit dazu hatten, die Pubertät hinter sich zu bringen? Von Ced will ich gar nicht erst anfangen..."

„Nicht mal du bist dumm genug, um ernsthaft zu behaupten, dass ich meine Freunde absichtlich gefährde, Malfoy."

„Ich behaupte nichts dergleichen." Malfoy schaute überrascht. „Das ist der Preis der Macht, Potter. Diejenigen, die einer mächtigen Person nahe stehen, sind die Ziele seiner Feinde, jeder weiß das. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sogar die Weasleys das irgendwann gemerkt haben. Wenn sie sich im Licht des großen Harry Potter sonnen wollten, sind nur sie allein daran schuld."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Malfoy musste es geschafft haben, McGonagall von dem Problem des Altersunterschiedes zu überzeugen, denn sie sagte den Unterricht für zwei Wochen ab, so dass die Schüler ihrem Können nach sortiert werden konnten. Oliver Wood stellte eine Art Tournier auf die Beine, für das jeder Lehrer Prüfungen erstellte, durch die die Fähigkeiten der Schüler miteinander verglichen werden konnten. So entstand in Hogwarts statt der gespannten und nervösen Examensatmosphäre die leicht chaotische Hochstimmung verlängerter Ferien.

Nachdem das vierte Möbelstück durch einen fehlgeleiteten Zauber pulverisiert worden war, schlug McGonagall vor, dass die Prüfungen draußen stattfinden sollten, solange sich das gute Wetter hielt. Und da es immer noch Stellen gab, über die nicht einmal die Vögel fliegen wollten, bedeutete dies für Harry und Malfoy, dass sie mehrere Tage lang mit zugekniffenen Augen zusammen Minen entschärfen mussten, die im Sonnenlicht kaum zu erkennen waren, während die ölübergossene Kerze dank einem Zauber in ihrer Nähe schwebte.

Hermine folgte ihnen auf den Fersen, wobei sie die halbe Bibliothek mitschweben ließ; bereit, jeden Zauber nachzuschlagen, den sie nicht entziffern konnten. „Der da ist auf Chinesisch, wartet kurz, ich hab ihn gleich hier", sagte sie, oder, „Den müsst ihr absichern... schaut, ein Stückchen davon ist so verzaubert, dass er nur bei Neumond lesbar ist."

Harry konnte Malfoy auch dann nicht entkommen, wenn sie nicht arbeiteten, denn Ron fand immer eine Entschuldigung dafür, dort zu sein, wo Hermine war, und Hermine war nie weit weg von Malfoy. Harry beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er Essen von Hermines Teller stahl und schreckliche Witze riss und sich überhaupt wie ein kleines, verwöhntes Kind auf einem Familienfest benahm, das wusste, dass jeder im Raum es für hinreißend hielt. Es machte Harry krank.

Seit dem Zwischenfall mit der Styroportasse schien Malfoy außerdem entschieden zu haben, dass Ron sein persönlicher Diener war. Ständig zog er Ron zur Seite, um ihn zu fragen, ob man irgendwie die Couchen im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum neu beziehen oder einige der, während der Besetzung durch die Todesser, zerstörten Treppen wieder aufbauen oder die quietschenden Scharniere der Tür der Großen Halle zum Schweigen bringen oder ein wackliges Geländer befestigen konnte.

„Befestigungszauber, so weit, so gut, aber nichts schlägt einen Befestigungszauber in Kombination mit etwas Holzleim und ein paar Streichhölzern", sagte Ron, Erwähntes aus seinem Drachenhautrucksack grabend, und Malfoy strahlte ihn an, als hätte er den Vers eines Gedichts aufgesagt.

„Glaub´, Malfoy ist in dich verschossen", sagte Harry zu Ron, als sie sich an der Tür zu Rons neuen Zimmern trennten.

„Natürlich ist er das. Sind feine Pinkel immer", sagte Ron. „Macht mir nichts aus. Er behält seine Hände meistens bei sich."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Harry träumte von einem Blatt Papier, das drei Mal gefaltet auf einem Tisch lag. Das Papier war dick und die oberste Faltung stand hoch, als ob das Papier drauf und dran wäre, sich selbst zu entfalten.

Er wachte keuchend vor Schreck auf. „Was ist los mit dir?", sagte er zu sich selbst. „Was in aller Welt ist so gruselig an einem Blatt Papier?" Aber seine Hände zitterten weiter.

Hermine ließ ihren Löffel fallen, als er in die Speisehalle kam. „Großer Gott, Harry, was ist passiert? Du siehst _grauenhaft_ aus."

„Oh danke, Hermine, schön zu hören." Er schüttelte ihre Hand von seinem Arm, rückte seinen Stuhl an den Tisch und zuckte zusammen, als er an die Kante stieß und sämtliche Gläser klirren ließ. „Es geht mir gut. Konnte nur nicht schlafen, das ist alles."

Er schob einen Teller mit Würstchen von sich weg - er konnte sie immer noch riechen, aber wenigstens konnte er sie nicht mehr brutzeln und zischen hören. Nichts auf dem Tisch sah auch nur im Entferntesten genießbar aus.

„Harte Nacht, Harry?" Ron setzte sich neben ihn und klopfte ihm flüchtig auf die Schulter. Harry nickte missmutig und begann, eine Orange zu schälen. Sein Nacken fühlte sich immer noch feucht und kalt an.

Er zwang die dritte Orangenspalte hinunter, als Malfoy sich ihm gegenüber setzte. Er wappnete sich für eine spöttische Bemerkung, aber Malfoy sah ihn nur lange und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Dann richtete er seinen Stab auf Harry.

„He!", sagte Harry, sich ganz und gar verkrampfend. „Was..."

„_Finit´incantatem", _sagte Malfoy. "Nein, nein, zu offensichtlich. Also gut, wie wäre es damit: _Noloconturbo_."

Harry wurde es auf einmal ganz warm. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Schluck heißer Schokolade nach der Begegnung mit einem Dementoren. Er starrte Malfoy an, der zuckte die Schultern.

„Jemand hat eine Paranoia-Mine mit dir als direktem Objekt ausgelöst, so wie´s aussieht", sagte Malfoy und verstrich einen widerwärtigen großen Klecks Marmelade auf seinem Toast. „Du warst gestern schreckhaft wie eine Katze."

„Oh, Draco, ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich daran nicht gedacht habe", sagte Hermine. „Tut mir Leid, Harry."

Harry fühlte sich aus der Bahn geworfen. „Man schleudert nicht einfach so einen Finite auf jemanden", murmelte er. „Du hast den Antischlierenzauber von meiner Brille genommen."

Malfoy zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben. „Wie unachtsam von mir." Er langte über den Tisch, nahm Harry die Brille vom Gesicht und polierte sie mit einem cremefarbenen Taschentuch. „Bitte schön."

Harry nahm die Brille entgegen und fühlte sich gleich viel geschützter, als sie wieder auf seiner Nase saß. „Ähm, danke." Er zwang sich, Malfoy in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich meine... danke."

Malfoy nahm die übrige Orange von seinem Teller. „Gern geschehen."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

„Guten Morgen. Zauberstäbe auf die Tische, bitte." Harry hatte eine Mischung aus drei Häusern in seiner ersten Verwandlungsklasse Stufe 1. Alle Slytherins waren auf 3 oder höher eingestuft worden und Malfoys Schadenfreude darüber war beinahe unerträglich.

„Auf den Tisch, nicht in Ihre Hand, Mr. Chun." Chun, Chun... Ravenclaw? Oder vielleicht Gryffindor? Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, aber er seufzte erleichtert, als der Junge endlich aufhörte, seinen Stab auf Bücher, Federkiele und Klassenkameraden zu richten, und ihn auf den Tisch fallen ließ.

Harry erlaubte ihnen nicht, ihre Stäbe aufzuheben, bis sie ihm bewiesen hatten, dass sie die Worte richtig im Gedächtnis behalten hatten. Erst dann ließ er sie auf Streichhölzer in Nadeln-Verwandlung los. Osborne war in Verwandlung in Stufe 5 sortiert worden und Jones erwies sich als recht lernfähig, sobald man ihn aus dem Schatten des größeren Jungen nahm. Und er würde wirklich einen guten Sucher abgeben. Harry hoffte, dass er nicht zu den Jungen gehörte, die über die Sommerferien nach Hause fuhren und einen Fuß größer zurückkamen.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Hermine beim Mittagessen.

„Besser. Bei dir?"

„_Viel_ besser", sagte sie. „Draco? Wie war's bei dir?"

Es klebte nichts an Malfoys Stirn, aber er sah ein wenig mitgenommen aus. „Ich glaube, ich werde Stufe 1 in zwei Klassen teilen müssen", sagte er. „Ich habe _alle_ neuen Slytherins, jeden einzelnen von ihnen, und die kleinen Dummköpfe sind_ stolz_ auf ihre Unbildung über Muggel."

Hermines Hand legte sich auf Harrys Arm, fest. „Was?", sagte er. „Ich hatte nicht vor, irgendwas zu sagen."

„Gut", sagte sie.

* * *

Nachträgliche Weihnachtsgeschenke werden gern angenommen :)


	6. Der Welleneffekt

Man möchte es nicht glauben, aber ich habe meine postnatale Facharbeitsdepression endlich überwunden – ein großes Entschuldigung an euch, die ihr so lange warten musstet.

**zissy**  
Ich hätt hier noch Mandeln in dunkler Schokolade… auch wenn das kein Weihnachtsgebäck mehr ist, sondern vom Osterhasen kommt XD

**Reinadoreen**  
Ron, der Hellseher… Naja, und Harrys Probleme mit Draco – die haben noch nicht wirklich angefangen… bis jetzt

* * *

**6. Der Welleneffekt**

Am ersten Hogsmeade-Wochenende des Semesters machte sich Harry auf zu _Willow and Wombly´s_ und kaufte eine günstige Kamera. Es fiel ihm schwer, sie anzusehen ohne an den armen Colin zu denken, einen siebzehnjährigen Kriegsberichterstatter, der bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem ihn der tödlicher Fluch traf, unermüdlich Schnappschüsse für den Propheten ergattert hatte.

Harry schüttelte die unangenehmen Erinnerungen ab und schloss zu Hermine und Penelope im _Drei Besenstiele_ auf. „ Bitte lächeln", sagte er.

Er fotografierte Oliver und Charlie, wie sie ein Mann-gegen-Mann-Match auf dem Quidditchfeld flogen, Remus und Michelle, wie sie „Hunde und Schakale" am Lehrertisch spielten, McGonagall, wie sie traurig die zugemauerten Fenster des Lehrerzimmers betrachtete. Seine Schüler aus der sechsten Stufe, wie sie stolz Federkiele hochhielten, die sie in Gänseblümchen verwandelt hatten. Ron, wie er mit einem Stemmeisen in der Hand und seinem Zauberstab hinter dem Ohr von einer zu Hälfte neu errichteten Wand aufsah. Malfoy, wie er Trauben von Hermines Teller stahl.

_Hey Kat, _schrieb er. _Das ist Hogwarts, nur ein bisschen kleiner als in meiner Erinnerung, und mit etwas mehr Schutt. Es läuft hier alles –_

Er radierte „gut" aus und kaute eine Weile an seinem Federkiel, bevor er weiterschrieb.

_-- nicht ganz so reibungslos wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, um ehrlich zu sein._

Schon als er die Situation schilderte – die Minen, die unglücklich halbgebildeten Schüler, den blutige Handabdruck vor dem Waschraum der Vertrauensschüler, der sich auch durch alles Schrubben in der Welt nicht entfernen lassen wollte – wusste er, dass keines seiner Worte wirklich echt klingen würde, wenn Kat sie am Swimmingpool in der strahlenden Morgensonne laut vorlas. Entweder war jenes Leben ein Traum oder dieses. Er seufzte.

_Wie auch immer, ich schicke dir ein paar Bilder – du mir bitte auch. Grüß alle und streichel die Katzen von mir. Sag Sunday –_

Aber er und Sunday hatten so ziemlich alles gesagt, was zu sagen gewesen war, als er Florida verlassen hatte, also bestand die beste Strategie vielleicht in würdevollem Schweigen, oder wenigstens darin, nicht wieder in ein Fettnäpfchen zu treten. Er radierte es aus und schrieb, _Ich vermisse euch alle, aber ich denke, es war an der Zeit, nach Hause zu kommen._

Nach dem Abendessen verbrachte Harry schier endlose Minuten damit, im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum auf Malfoy zu warten. Er war zu müde, um nach ihm zu suchen – sogar zu müde, um ernsthaft böse auf Malfoy zu werden, weil er nicht da war wo er sein sollte.

Schließlich gab er auf und stolperte benommen mit der ungefähren Absicht aus dem Ravenclaw-Flügel, ein Nickerchen zu machen und sich von Malfoy finden zu lassen, wenn er bereit zum Arbeiten war.

Die Tür des Lehrerzimmers war zu. Der Kopf der Snapestatue war leicht zur Seite geneigt und Malfoy saß auf dem Sockel, die Augen halb geschlossen.

„Und bei zweien von ihnen konnten wir das direkte Objekt nicht genau bestimmen, also haben wir gedacht, wir lassen sie besser in Ruhe", murmelte er. „Und dann waren da noch welche, bei denen sich der ganze Knoten gelöst und seine Form geändert hat, als ob er gemerkt hätte, dass du ihn ansiehst, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Oder sie haben _so_ ausgesehen, wenn wir sie zum ersten Mal gesehen haben, und als wir wiedergekommen sind, um sie zu entzaubern, haben sie wie etwas ganz anderes ausgesehen." Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ein Steinknie und ließ dabei seine Augen ganz zufallen. „Manche sind auf _Arabisch_."

Auf eine seltsame Weise widerstrebte es Harry, ihn zu unterbrechen, aber nach einer Weile schien Malfoy zu spüren, dass er da war. „Ah, Potter", sagte er. „Zurück in die Salzminen, nicht wahr?" Er stand auf, taumelte ein wenig und hielt sich an Snapes ausgestreckter Hand fest. Er sah so müde aus wie Harry sich fühlte. „Dann wollen wir mal weiterrödeln." Er strich an Harry vorbei zum Ravenclaw-Flügel.

Harry sah zur Snapestatue. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts.

Harry verharrte einen Moment lang, zog dann ebenfalls eine Augenbraue hoch und folgte Malfoy.

„Oh mein Gott. Schau dir das an."

„Was?" Harry setzte seine Brille wieder auf und sah zu Malfoy hinüber, der ein Bücherregal in einem der Ravenclaw-Jungenzimmer betrachtete.

„Schmerzen auf die Person, die sie auslöst."

„Du machst Witze. Du meinst, das ist eine, gegen die wir etwas tun können?"

Malfoy nickte. Sie entzauberten sie schnell und widmeten sich der nächsten Mine.

Harry lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während Malfoy das Pergament durchging. Er hielt seine Augen offen – er war so müde, dass er anfangen würde zu träumen, sobald er sie schloss – aber er verlor jedes Zeitgefühl. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass Malfoy schrecklich still geworden war.

„Was ist es für eine?" Er besah sich den Spruch, auf den Malfoy wortlos deutete. „Herzversagen, richtig? Sowas hatten wir schon."

„Folg der ersten Kurve nach oben – das ist das direkte Objekt."

Harry fand die Kurve und folgte ihr, konnte sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen. Er wandte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an Malfoy.

„Wenn du eine Einführung in Kalligromantik nimmst, ist das Erste, was du lernst, deinen eigenen Namen zu schreiben." Malfoy führte seinen Stab durch die Luft und zeichnete einen dichten, aufwändigen Knoten aus Schlaufen und Stacheln. „Malfoy... Draco." Er war identisch mit dem Knoten, der die Kurve mit dem direkten Objekt abschloss.

Harry erstarrte. „Wenn wir Malik und Banks-Martin und den Rest auf diesen Raum losgelassen hätten, hätten sie dich umgebracht, wenn sie zum ersten Mal Hausaufgaben gemacht hätten."

Malfoy nickte. „Schade, dass es nicht Gryffindor war", sagt er. „Dann wäre ich außer Gefahr gewesen." Raschelnd rollte er das Pergament auf. „Brauchst du noch ein paar Minuten, um es zu bewundern, oder sollen wir weitermachen?"

Kats Antwort kam eines Morgens nach dem Frühstück an, während Harry, Hermine, Malfoy und Ron im Lehrerzimmer herumlungerten.

_Har! Der Art und Weise nach, wie du alle Eulen von zu Hause ignoriert hast, hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir von dir hören werden, bevor wir dir ein Zimmer im Charmed Acres Wizarding Ruhestandszentrum organisieren müssen._

_Du hast dich also gut eingelebt? Klingt so als hätte jeder von euch alle Hände voll zu tun mit den Minen und so weiter. Wünschte, wir könnten helfen, aber niemand hier hat schon mal was von Kalligromantik gehört. Dr.Bokor sagt allerdings, dass du ein paar von seinen Gris-Gris benutzt, also kennen wir wenigstens ein oder zwei Dinge, von denen ihr Briten keine Ahnung habt._

_Ich werde Mama und Papa fragen, ob sie noch etwas über alte Magie wissen, das hilfreich wäre, aber erwarte dir nicht zu viel davon. Soweit ich weiß, sind die einzigen Sprüche, die von der Huguenotseite überliefert sind, dazu gedacht, das Leben deiner Kinder zu einer einzigen Hölle zu machen, und mit den Überlieferungen von der Seminolenseite lässt sich nur Krempel herstellen, den man in einem Souvenirladen verkaufen könnte. Aber die Leier kennst du ja von mir._

Harry lächelte. Kat war unter anderem eine Historikerin und hatte angesichts des über Jahrhunderte ununterbrochen fortgeführten magischen Unterrichts in Europa verzückte Eifersuchtsanfälle bekommen.

_Hatte letzte Woche eine Erkältung – es hat auf 15°C abgekühlt, und von den Zimmerpflanzen haben manche ein paar Blätter verloren. Und jemand hat behauptet, er hätte ein Plat-Eye im Wald gesehen, aber Dr. Bokor sagt, es war wahrscheinlich ein streunender Hund. Trotzdem tragen wir alle Päckchen mit Schwarzpulver und Schwefel mit uns herum, nur für den Fall der Fälle._

_Tyndall sagt, Marisol kann kaum aus ihrem Sessel aufstehen, obwohl das Baby nicht vor Januar kommen soll, und sie versuchen immer noch Atzi zu erklären, warum sie es nicht Jasmine Arielle Belle nennen wollen. Tituba hat endlich ihre Jungen geworfen – zwei von ihnen sehen aus wie Mischief und zwei wie Jefferson und das Fünfte ähnelt nur sich selbst. Meine Katze kommt mehr herum als ich._

_Danke für die Bilder. Schreib mir nächstes Mal auf die Rückseite wer wer ist. Ich habe Hermine von dem Bild an deiner Wand erkannt, als du hier warst – sag ihr, sie scheint mir eine verwandte Seele zu sein – aber __**wer**__ ist der Miniatur-Apollo auf ihrer Sesselehne? Und steht er zum Export zur Verfügung?_

Harry faltete den Brief schnell zusammen, bevor Malfoy ihm über die Schulter schauen und sich in einem Ego noch bestärkter fühlen konnte, als er es ohnehin schon tat. Er griff stattdessen nach den Bildern, und Hermine und Ron beugten sich über seine Schultern.

Da war Tyndall, wie er Gitarre spielte, während seine kleine Tochter Atzi in ihrem Rüschenkleid tanzte. Dr. Bokor, wie er sich im gewohnten Liegestuhl am Pool ausstreckte, nur mit einer Cargohose und einem roten Flanellbeutel, der an einer Schnur um seinen Hals hing, bekleidet. Kat und Purity, wie sie am Buffet für das Continental Breakfast in der Hotellobby einen Trank brauten. Die Junior/Senior-Klasse, alle sechzehn, knöcheltief im Atlantischen Ozean.

„Oh mein Gott." Sie wandten sich alle Malfoy zu, der das nächste Bild aus dem Stapel gezogen hatte. „Oh. Mein. Gott. Ich war ungerecht zu Amerika, wenn es so etwas wie _ihn_ hervorbringen kann." Er gab Hermine das Foto.

„Er sieht umwerfend aus", sagte sie. „Diese _Haare_."

Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte Harry gehofft, es handle sich um einen weiteren Schnappschuss von Tyndall oder Puritys Freund aus Boston, oder irgendeinem Studenten, der Kats Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, aber als Hermine „Haare" sagte, sank ihm das Herz in die Hose.

„Also", sagte Ron, ihr über die Schulter linsend. „Wer ist er?"

Was soll's. "Sunday Coneskey", sagte er.

„Harry!" Hermine funkelte ihn an. „Du hast uns angelogen!"

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Harry, und das entsprach der Wahrheit. Sehr vorsichtig mit Personalpronomen zu sein war nicht das gleiche wie zu lügen.

Ron warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm verriet, dass er dieses Argument ganz genau durchschaut hatte und es ziemlich amüsant fand. Und Malfoy-

„Deine Aufrichtigkeit lässt offensichtlich zu wünschen übrig, Potter", sagte er, „aber deinen Geschmack kann ich nur bewundern." Er legte das Foto auf den Tisch und Harry bekam es zum ersten Mal zu sehen. „Obwohl er kein besonders _freundlicher_ Zeitgenosse ist, dein Sunday." Während auf den anderen Fotos gewunken und gegrinst wurde, stand Sunday einfach nur da; seine ziemlich eindrucksvollen Arme über seiner ziemlich eindrucksvollen Brust verschränkt. Schwarzglänzendes Haar fiel ihm beinahe bis auf die Taille und er nickte mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Schau, das ist die andere Sache", sagte Harry zu Hermine. „Es war nicht... es war nur..." Er fing noch einmal von vorn an. „Sein Großvater ist Lass-uns-aufhören Coneskey, der oberste Zauberer des ganzen östlichen Cherokeegürtels, er hatte also nicht vor, einen Hausstand mit einem kleinen englischen Zauberer zu gründen. Er wollte eine günstigere Partie." Er hatte ein kleines Deja-Vu; genau dieses Gespräch hatte er mit Sunday selbst geführt, bevor er Florida verlassen hatte.

„Ah, eine dynastische Heirat", sagte Malfoy. „Ich glaube, ich sollte dem Krieg dankbar sein, dass er mich davor bewahrt hat."

Harry blinzelte ihn an. „Aber du bist... man hätte von dir erwartet, dass du _heiratest_?"

Malfoy grinste zynisch. „Du bist durch und durch Mittelklasse, nicht wahr, Potter? So verdreht ich auch sein mag, ich hatte die Pflicht, die Malfoy-Linie fortzuführen."

Harry spielte mit dem Bilderstapel und etwas fiel aus dem Bündel: ein kleiner Kiefernadelkorb von der Größe seines Daumens. Sunday webte sie nebenbei, ohne auch nur hinzusehen. Harry schob ihn zurück unter die Fotos. „Also... wer?", sagte er zu Malfoy. „Pansy Parkinson?"

„So eine widerlich durchschnittliche Familie? Ihr Großvater war ein _Buchhalter_." Er ahmte den Tonfall seines Vaters nicht schlecht nach. „Nein, wenn die Zaubererwelt sich nicht so in zwei Hälften gespalten hätte, wie sie es getan hat, hätte mein Vater wahrscheinlich eine Verbindung mit Susan Bones gefördert. Macy Prewitt wäre auch eine Option gewesen, nehme ich an."

„Deine _Schülerin_?" Hermine klang empört.

„Hör auf wie ein Muggel zu denken, Mine. Wenn sie hundert ist, werde ich erst einhundertundsechs sein." Malfoy grinste noch süffisanter als sonst. „Aber wie die Dinge lagen, hätten sich meine Wahlmöglichkeiten auf die Todesserseite beschränkt – Marguerite Rosier vielleicht, oder meine Cousine Amaryllis, dieses pferdegesichtiges Kind, das sie nun mal ist. Oder eines der Snape-Mädchen." Er lächelte über Harrys überraschten Blick. „Seine Cousinen zweiten Grades, er hatte drei. Leider haben die Jüngeren ihren Verstand von der DeLapin-Seite geerbt. Ich mochte Fausta eigentlich trotzdem ganz gern. Und ihre Blutlinie ist selbstverständlich ausgezeichnet. Mächtig bis in die Wurzeln ihres Stammbaums, die Snapes."

„Wie schade für sie", sagte Harry, „dass dein Vater nicht hier ist und dafür sorgen kann, dass du ihr ihren verdienten Anteil an den Malfoygenen verabreichst."

Ron wieherte, aber Malfoy lächelte nur. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sehr enttäuscht ist, vor allem da ich jetzt das Familienoberhaupt und somit eine doppelt gute Partie bin." Er strich mit dem Daumen und dem Zeigefinger seiner langfingrigen Hand seine Haare zurück, und verkörperte dabei von Kopf bis Fuß den Inbegriff eines jungen Zauberersprösslings aus uralter Familie – lustig, wie die Gesten und das träge Selbstvertrauen sich glichen, unabhängig von der Kultur.

Harry sah zur Seite. Der Versuch, diesen eingebildeten Bastard nicht zu wollen, brachte größere Schwierigkeiten mit sich, als er wert war.

„Da wir heute beide einen Nachmittag frei haben, sollten wir am besten das Spielfeld auf Minen untersuchen", sagte Malfoy eines Tages beim Mittagessen.

„Gute Idee, Draco", meinte Hermine. „Ich weiß, dass Oliver es gar nicht mehr erwarten kann, richtige Partien zu spielen, wo sich jetzt alles beruhigt hat."

„Ich halte das nicht für nötig", beschwerte Harry sich. Seine Hand- und Fußgelenke schmerzten und alles und jeder gingen ihm auf die Nerven. „Da draußen war absolut nichts, als wir zum ersten Mal gesucht haben. Das würde nur bedeuten, dass wir einen ganzen Nachmittag lang vor und zurückfliegen."

„Ja", bemerkte Malfoy spitz. „Ganz genau. Einen ganzen Nachmittag lang vor und zurückfliegen."

Oh. "Na, wenn es dich glücklich macht", gab Harry nach.

„Ich wäre außer mir vor Freude", sagte Malfoy.

Natürlich waren keine Minen da. Sie mussten langsam fliegen, um nicht die Kerzen auszublasen. Harrys Besenkünste hatten peinlichen Rost angesetzt, aber Malfoy hielt sich an das ferne Ende des Feldes, zu weit entfernt um abfällige Kommentare abzugeben. Malfoy flog immer noch so wie in Harrys Erinnerung – mit vollkommener Behaglichkeit, als ob die Luft ein Kissen wäre und sein Besen ein Teil seines Körpers. Harry wandte schnell die Augen von ihm ab, bevor Malfoy ihn dabei erwischte, wie er ihn beobachtete.

In dieser Nacht blieb beim Abendessen ein weiterer Platz am Lehrertisch leer. „Ursa Polaris ist an diesem Nachmittag von noch einer Krampfanfall-Mine getroffen worden", erklärte Penelope.

„Dann müssen wir schneller arbeiten", sagte Harry. Malfoys Mund verengte sich zu einem Strich, aber er nickte.

„Schmerzen, Schmerzen, Feuer, Alpträume", sagte Malfoy und zeigte dabei auf den jeweiligen leuchtenden Knoten. „Zahnverlust, mehr Schmerzen. Oh, hier haben wir was neues – Paranoia und Wahnvorstellungen, direkter-Objekt-Satz auf den Chef der Auroren – warte kurz, ich muss ihn für Mines Register aufzeichnen, bevor wir ihn auslöschen."

Harry fand die Art, mit der Malfoy die einfallsreicheren Minen zu bewundern schien, nach wie vor abstoßend, aber er entzauberte die Kerze, um sie nicht zu verschwenden, während Malfoy die neue Mine protokollierte.

Sarah McDuff und Medea Martin, ältere Schülerinnen, die fast jeden Morgen eine freie Studierzeit hatten, beobachteten sie neugierig von einem sicheren Platz im Korridor aus, als Harry die Kerze wieder entzündete und sie beide den Raum entzauberten und zum nächsten gingen. Der Hufflepuff-Schlafsaal war nahezu verlassen, als sie sich durch die Schlafzimmer arbeiteten, aber Harry wurde das unangenehme Gefühl nicht los, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er rieb sich den Nacken.

„Steif, Potter? Vielleicht solltest du an Phoenix´ Yogastunden teilnehmen."

„Ich werde sofort machen, dass ich hier wegkomme, und mich einschreiben." Es war kalt hier drinnen, und feucht außerdem. Harry schlug den Kragen seiner Robe hoch. Er würde froh sein, wenn sie mit dem Schlafsaal fertig waren und er sich etwas Wärmeres anziehen konnte.

Malfoy sah ihn mit der üblichen hochmütigen Belustigung an. „Siehst auch ein bisschen blass aus. Vielleicht ist ein Dementor über dein Grab gelaufen?"

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy." Harry massierte seine Unterarme. „Lass uns einfach weitermachen."

„Ein guter Anfang, Mr. Chun." Harry ließ Chuns Schildkröte hoch genug schweben, dass die Klasse seine Fortschritte, sie ihn eine Wechselgeldbörse zu verwandeln, sehen konnte. „Habt ihr bemerkt wie die Beine sich in den Körper zurückziehen und der Kopf silbrig wird? Der erste Schritt zu einer erfolgreichen Umwandlung..."

Er fühlte eine dunstige Kälte in seinem Nacken und erschauderte. Einen Moment später erkannte er, dass die Klasse darauf wartete, dass er fortfuhr.

„Genau. Wie gesagt, der erste Schritt ist, sorgfältig nach Ähnlichkeiten zu suchen zwischen dem, was man hat, und dem, was man haben möchte. Kann mir jemand sagen warum?" Harry ließ die Schildkröte zurück zu Chuns Tisch schweben.

„Das Gesetz der Erhaltung der Magie", sagte Jones.

„Sehr gut. Jeder von euch fängt noch mal ganz von vorn an." Er rieb sich den Nacken.

„Professor? Professor, Sie müssen…" Die ganze Klasse wandte sich der Stimme aus dem Kamin zu – Aoife Murphy, eine der Gryffindors, deren Sommersprossen aus ihrem blassen, erschrockenen Gesicht stachen. „Kommen Sie schnell mit mir, Professor, wir können nicht..."

Harry ließ seinen Blick schnell durch den Raum schweifen. Nathaniel Hobbs war der Älteste in der Klasse, und ein Hufflepuff; er wäre geeignet. „Mr. Hobbs? Sie sind für die Klasse verantwortlich, bis ich zurückkomme. Die heutige Hausaufgabe ist in meinem Buch." Er hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, um zu sehen, wie Hobbs ihm mit einer beinah komischen Ernsthaftigkeit zunickte, bevor er Murphy durch das Flohnetzwerk folgte.

„Wir haben nichts gemacht, Ich schwöre, es ist einfach hochgegangen, wir sind nur dagesessen…" Sie taumelten beide aus dem Kamin in das Schlafzimmer der Erstklässlerinnen im Gryffindorturm. Ein strenger Rauchgeruch hing in der Luft, genau wie eine dunkle Vorahnung.

In der Ecke züngelten aus einem offenen Wandschränkchen grüne Flammen. Rose Duncan lag auf dem Boden, Krämpfe schüttelten ihre dürren Arme und Beine. Tränen hatten rosarote Spuren in der Asche auf ihren Wangen hinterlassen. Harry versteinerte sie schnell, bevor sie ihre Zunge verschlucken konnte, dann wandte er sich den Flammen zu.

Harry hob seinen Stab und musste feststellen, dass er überall hin zeigte außer auf das Wandschränkchen, das ihn abstieß wie ein Magnet. „Macht nichts", sagte er. „Stellen Sie sich hinter mich, Miss Murphy."

Er zielte auf einen der Bettpfosten, konzentrierte sich darauf und sprach einen Erstickungszauber. Das Feuer erlosch.

Aoife begann so schnell auf Harry einzureden, dass er kaum jedes dritte Wort verstand, und nach und nach kamen andere Schüler zur Tür, angezogen vom Lärm. „Seid still", wies Harry sie an. „Miss Murphy, Ich möchte, dass Sie Miss Duncan in den Krankenflügel bringen, ja? Sofia kann ihr helfen. Und wenn Sie Professor Granger oder die Schulleiterin sehen, bitten Sie sie, mich hier zu treffen, wenn Sie so freundlich wären."

Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick bis Hermine eintrat, nicht nur McGonagall, sondern auch Ron und Malfoy im Schlepptau. Wenigstens musste er die Geschichte nur einmal erzählen. Ron ging sofort zu dem Wandschränkchen und begann, Reparaturzauber zu murmeln. Die anderen drängten sich um Harry, als er erklärte.

„Die kleine Murphy hat was von Zauberstäben gebrabbelt?", sagte Malfoy.

„Da war so etwas wie ein abstoßender Effekt." Harry winkte mit seinem Stab Richtung Schränkchen; jetzt hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten damit. „Sieht so aus, als wäre es vorübergehend gewesen."

„Wie konnten Sie das Feuer ohne Ihren Stab löschen?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ich, ähm, habe den Bettpfosten benutzt." Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob das missbilligt wurde oder nicht.

McGonagall schüttelte reumütig ihren Kopf. „Severus hat immer gesagt, wir würden uns zu sehr auf unsere Zauberstäbe verlassen, aber Albus war der Meinung, dass sie ein nützliches Arbeitsgerät für Anfänger sind. Ich glaube, das beweist, dass Severus letztendlich Recht hatte." Sie betrachtete den Rauch, der aus dem Schränkchen aufstieg. „Ich dachte, Sie und Draco hätten den Gryffindorturm schon entzaubert."

„Natürlich haben wir das", sagte Malfoy. „Obwohl ich mir vorstellen kann, dass Potter möglicherweise eine übersehen hat."

„Halt den Mund, Malfoy", entgegnete Harry. „Wartet – ich glaube, ich habe eine Kerze in einer meiner Taschen."

Als sie die Kerze anzündete, erstrahlte der Raum in einem leuchtenden Gelb.

„Ich verstehe das _überhaupt_ nicht!", jammerte Hermine. „Wie sollen wir jemals gegen sie ankommen, wenn sie einfach zurückkommen?"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie zurückkommen", sagte er. „Potter, war dieser Tisch vermint, als wir dieses Zimmer entzaubert haben?"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass _irgendeiner_ der Tische vermint war", sagte er.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Malfoy. „Und schaut mal da drüben – das ist einer der Sätze mit direktem Objekt. Ich weiß, dass es davon keine in Gryffindor gegeben hat, weil ich noch nie einen gesehen hatte, bis Mine an diesem einen Tag einen gezeichnet hat."

Hermine ließ sich auf eines der Betten fallen. „Wartet", sagte sie. „Wartet, wartet", und sie zog ein Bündel Pergamente aus ihrer Tasche und begann, sie durchzublättern. „Ich weiß, dass es da war – nur einen Moment – ah." Sie breitete ein Blatt auf dem Bett aus und die anderen versammelten sich darum, um es anzusehen.

Es war ein weiterer komplizierter Knoten. „Das ist der, den Oliver und Penelope gefunden haben", sagte sie. „Draco, wie würdest du ihn deuten?"

„Schmerzen", sagte er und setzte sich neben sie. „Brechreiz. Feuer, direktes Objekt Büro der Schulleiterin – oh, das ist ein boshafter. Und..." Er sah stirnrunzelnd zu Hermine auf. „Da ist auch ein direktes Objekt für die Hütte des Wildhüters, aber den Knoten selber kann ich nicht lesen."

„_Textum disiungo",_ sagte Hermine und tippte mit ihrem Stab auf das Pergament. Der Knoten schien sich zu entwirren, wurde größer und dehnte sich aus. „Ihr zwei erinnert euch vielleicht an diesen Zauber – er funktioniert auch mit den Minen selbst."

Malfoy Kopf beugte sich wieder über das Pergament und er strich sich seine Haare hinter ein Ohr, während er mit der andern Hand einen der Knoten auf dem Pergament nachzog. „Das ist ein Explosionszauber." Es war einer von einem Dutzend Knoten, die jeder in drei langen, kompliziert ineinander verwobenen Fäden von der Hauptverflechtung herabzuhängen schienen.

Malfoy verfolgte die drei Fäden nach oben bis zu ihrer ersten Kreuzung. „Das ist – oh, es ist schon Jahre her, dass ich mich mit Kalligromantik beschäftigt habe – das ist – Oh." Er setzte sich plötzlich auf. „_Oh_. Oh, das ist _diabolisch_", sagte er in einem bewundernden Tonfall.

„Was?", sagte McGonagall. Sie klang so ungeduldig wie Harry sich fühlte.

„Das bedeutet verstecken´", klärte Malfoy sie auf. Angesichts ihrer verständnislosen Blicke begann er jeden Knoten mit schnellen, ungeduldigen Bewegungen nachzuziehen. „Explosionszauber – direktes Objekt, Hütte des Wildhüters – Modifikator, Vordertür – Verb, verstecken. Brechreizzauber – direktes Objekt, Hütte des Wildhüters – Modifikator, Bett – Verb, verstecken. Feuerzauber..."

Harry blinzelte, als es ihm plötzlich klar wurde. „Dieser Zauber richtet neue Minen an anderen Plätzen ein?", sagte er.

„Genau!", strahlte Hermine.

„Na dann, Potter", sagte Malfoy. „Scheint so, als hätten wir eine Langzeitbeziehung."

„Großartig", sagte Harry und rieb sich mit seinen Fingerknöcheln die Augen.

„Selbstverständlich macht es das noch dringender, so viele Minen wie möglich zu entfernen, besonders solche, die vielleicht andere Minen auslösen", sagte McGonagall.

Malfoy nickte. „Am besten wir holen die Zauberkunstschüler der Stufe 7 als Hilfe dazu."

Harry starrte ihn an. „Bist du verrückt? Wir können hier keine Kinder mit reinziehen. Schlimm genug, dass sie das alles so direkt miterleben müssen. Verdienen sie es nicht, sich nicht die ganze Zeit Sorgen machen zu müssen?"

Aber Ron überraschte ihn, indem er von dem geborstenen Wandschränkchen aufsah und den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich schätze, sie müssen lernen, was das für Schwierigkeiten sind und wie man sie behebt", sagte er. „Tut mir Leid, Harry, aber du solltest wissen, dass man vor Kindern nichts geheim halten kann."

„Die Wahrheit ist immer weniger besorgniserregend als das, was sie sich ausmalen", stimmte Hermine zu und strahlte Ron an.

Rose Duncan lag unter einen Consopiumzauber neben Charlotte Rolfe, als Harry auf der Krankenstation ankam. Aoife Murphy saß aufrecht auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, während ihr Sofia etwas Grünes aufs Gesicht tupfte. Die meisten ihrer Verbrennung waren ersten Grades, aber ein paar Tropfen der überhitzten Flüssigkeit hatten sie genau über ihrer linken Augenbraue getroffen und eine schmerzhafte Wunde voller Blasen hinterlassen.

„Ich ´abe nur handelsübliche Medikamente", sagte Sofia und drehte ein Salbentöpfchen, so dass Harry das Etikett lesen konnte: Salamandros Bester Küchenlöscher, für Verbrennungen im Haushalt. „Madeleine ´at versucht, einen Extinguementtrank herzustellen, aber man braucht dazu Seetangblätter, und sie konnte keinen Lieferanten dafür finden."

„Professor Snape hatte eine ganze große Holzkiste voll getrockneter Seetangblätter", sagte Hermine.

Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Erinner mich nicht dran." Seetang war die Hauptzutat in der unglückseligen Unterrichtsstunde über Unsichtbarkeitstränke im sechsten Jahr gewesen, nach der Ron eine Woche lang sein rechtes Bein nicht sehen konnte.

„Diese Kiste ist wahrscheinlich immer noch in dem zweiten Vorratsschrank, genau da, wo sie war, als wir sie benutzt haben", sagte Harry.

„Zusammen mit Dutzenden anderer seltener Zutaten, und allen von Severus´ Büchern und Aufzeichnungen", seufzte McGonagall. „Und sie könnten genauso gut in Island sein, ihr Nutzen wäre nicht geringer."

„Vielleicht", sagte Harry, "wenn Malfoy und ich…"

„_Wag_ es ja nicht", sagte Hermine. „Weißt du, wie gefährlich es da unten ist? Niemand konnte sich diesem Ort nähern seit die Schule zurückerobert worden ist."

„Naja, ich erinnere mich, dass du erzählt hast, dass Professor Aerie einen Brechfluch abbekommen hat", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht wie das mit Malfoy ist, aber ich wäre bereit zu..."

„Harry." McGonagall sah ihn sehr streng an. „Durch diesen Brechfluch musste Maddie fast den ganzen Frühling lang wegen ihrer Dehydrierung behandelt werden. Und die nächste Person, die sich in die Verliese gewagt hat, war Argus Filch. Ich weiß, dass du helfen willst, aber wir können das einfach nicht riskieren, bevor wir nicht mehr wissen."

Ganz gleich wie er die Laken zurechtzog, er wollte nicht warm genug werden, um schlafen zu können. Es musste ziehen. Harry setzte sich auf und zog seine Bettvorhänge in der Mitte enger zusammen, aber dadurch entstand eine Lücke an den Ecken. Als er die Ecken zusammenzog, öffnete sich die Lücke in der Mitte wieder. Seufzend stand er auf und zog sich sein Weeki Wachee Sweatshirt über seinen Schlafanzug. Nachdem er einige weitere Minuten zitternd dagelegen hatte, setzt er sich wieder auf, fühlte sich äußerst dämlich, und zog sich die Kapuze über seinen Kopf.

Das war besser. So würde es gehen. Alles, was er jetzt zu tun hatte, war _still_ _zu liegen_ und sich auf keinen Fall zu bewegen, und irgendwann würden seine Füße warm werden und seine Muskeln würden aufhören zu zucken und er würde schlafen können.

Er hatte jeden Zentimeter des Raumes abgesucht. Es beobachtete ihn wirklich nichts.

Er atmete vorsichtig, langsam, ein und aus. Ein. Aus. Nimm´s nicht so schwer, Har, nimm´s nicht so schwer.

Und er _würde_ es nicht schwer nehmen, er wusste genau, wie man es machte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund funktionierte sein Stab nicht. Er war an Ort und Stelle wie festgeklemmt und er konnte ihn nicht bewegen, und eine Macht wanderte durch ihn hindurch, ließ ihn leicht vibrieren, bis die Muskeln in seiner Hand und seinem Unterarm vor Anstrengung schmerzten. Aber es wäre so einfach. Er könnte Voldemort mit vier Silben töten. Hermine sagte es, sie sagte es genau jetzt in sein Ohr, wenn er nur seinen Stab bewegen könnte, würde er es tun und es würde vorbei sein und sie könnten sich alle _ausruhen_.

Und seine rechte Hand wollte sich immer noch nicht bewegen, aber in seiner linken Hand war ein Bettpfosten, er konnte ihn benutzen, er konnte seine Macht durch ihn konzentrieren... und dann tat er es, und er hörte seinen eigene Stimme _„Exadigo"_ sagen, und er fühlte, wie die Macht des Fluches aus ihm herausschoss und sein Ziel sauber traf. Ein Körper taumelte vor seinen Füßen zu Boden, und plötzlich beruhigte sich sein Stab und er konnte seine rechte Hand senken.

Er kniete sich hin und drehte den Körper herum.

Albus Dumbledores bebrilltes Gesicht lächelte zu ihm hoch.

Harry musterte missmutig das Frühstücksangebot vor ihm, doch alles ließ ihm leicht übel werden. Er kniff sich in den Hinterkopf, als ob er die Quelle seiner Kopfschmerzen abklemmen könnte. Das Einzige, auf dass er sich heute freuen durfte, war, die Arbeit, die sie schon im Gryffindorturm erledigt hatten, noch einmal zu machen, und wenn sie damit fertig waren, würden sie wahrscheinlich feststellen, dass die andern Schlafsäle auch neu vermint worden waren.

Stunden mühseliger, entmutigender Arbeit, angepackt nach einer kurzen Nacht mit einem sehr ruhelosen Schlaf, mit einem seltsamen Schmerz in seinen Knien und Handgelenken und Kopfschmerzen, die den ganzen Tag zu bleiben versprachen – in guter Gesellschaft wäre das schon schlimm genug gewesen. Aber um seinen Tag perfekt zu machen, musste er all das mit _Malfoy_ machen.

Er verzog das Gesicht, würgte ein paar weitere Schlucke Kaffee hinunter, schob zwei Orangen in die Tasche seiner Robe und machte sich leicht hinkend auf dem Weg aus der Halle.

Malfoy kauerte am Sockel der Snapestatue. „Steh auf", sagte Harry. Die Statue warf ihm einen stechenden Blick zu, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. „Wir haben Arbeit vor uns."

Malfoy stand auf und bog den Rücken durch, die Hände auf den Hüften. Er sah irgendwie anmutig aus und das sogar, obwohl Harry seine Wirbel knacken hören konnte. Dunkle Ringe stachen eindringlich aus seinem bleichen Gesicht. „Schon gut", sagte er, „keine Ruhe für das Böse."

Dieses Mal stimmte Harrys altes Zimmer ihn weniger nostalgisch, stattdessen fühlte er sich verfolgt. Es kam ihm vor wie ein Alptraum, in den er zurückkehren und bis in alle Ewigkeit immer die gleichen Aufgaben erledigen musste.

Er übertrieb mit dem Zauber für die erste Kerze und zerschmolz sie zu einer Wachspfütze.

„Scheiße."

Malfoy lächelte ihn spöttisch an und entzündete die zweite Kerze mit angeberischem Fingerspitzengefühl.

Die ersten vier Zauber, die sie fanden, waren fremdartig genug, um sie absichern und in Ruhe lassen zu müssen. Im Kerzenlicht sahen die Absicherungen wie rosa-gelbliche Blasen aus. Harry schloss die Augen und sah das ganze Schloss unter einer Blase vor sich, zum Stillstand verzaubert, bis jemand auftauchte, der Ahnung hatte. Vielleicht würde König Arthus zurückkehren und sich darum kümmern.

„Potter. _Potter_."

Harry öffnete seine Augen. „Bin nicht eingeschlafen", nuschelte er. „Was hast du gefunden?"

„Dachte, du möchtest vielleicht sehen, wie dein Name in der Kalligramantik aussieht." Malfoy deutete auf einen Knoten, der über einem vertraut aussehenden Zauber baumelte. „Wenn Osborne und Jones bis dahin gekommen wären, hätte dein Herz ausgesetzt."

Es sah ungefähr so aus wie ein komplizierter Stern mit fünf Spitzen. „Hübsch", sagte Harry. „Können wir ihn lösen oder verlässt dich wieder dein Mut? Oder vielleicht _möchtest_ du ihn ja dort lassen." Seine Stimme war nicht so kräftig wie sie sollte. Wirklich sauer zu werden schien eine zu große Anstrengung zu sein.

„Wenn ich dich loswerden wollte, hätte ich es jetzt getan und müsste mir nicht dein Genörgel gefallen lassen", murrte Malfoy.

„Oh, und du bist hier so ein leuchtendes Beispiel von Reife", sagte Harry. „Besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass wer auch immer diese Zauber verbrochen hat, danach wahrscheinlich ins Hauptquartier zurückgekehrt ist, um was mit dir zu trinken."

„Hah. Zu der Zeit, zu der die Schule besetzt war, bin ich schon in Appletreeham verschimmelt. Jeden Tag nach Zahnpasta stinkend nach Hause gegangen. Aber es überrascht mich nicht, dass du nicht sonderlich scharf darauf warst, auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, nachdem du aus dem Land geflohen bist und dem Rest von uns das Aufräumen überlassen hast."

Harry bleckte die Zähne. „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", keifte er, „und mach deine Arbeit." Er richtete seinen Stab auf den glühenden Stern, der sein Name war, und wartete eine einzige Sekunde lang, dass Malfoy nachzog, bevor er den Auftrennungszauber murmelte.

Mit einem plötzlichen, grellen Aufleuchten sprangen überall im Zimmer neue Knoten auf. Harry war umringt von neuen Zaubern, die sich so eng um ihn ballten, dass er sich kaum bewegen konnte. Er hörte ein Zischen und sah zu Boden; ein Knoten hatte sich hinter ihm gebildet und er hatte ihn mit seinem unfreiwilligen Schritt rückwärts ausgelöst. Ein Knall kam aus der Richtung, in der die Küchen lagen.

„Scheiße!" Malfoy balancierte auf den Zehenspitzen. Gelbes Neon wirbelte überall um ihn herum. „Bei allen _verdammten _sich windenden Hydren, Potter, was zur Hölle hast du gemacht?" Sein Ellbogen berührte einen der Knoten und er knickte ein, drei oder vier andere auslösend. Eine Feuerwand flammte über der Türschwelle auf und blockierte den Ausgang, aber Malfoy sah nicht einmal auf, er kniete nur da und keuchte flach und wimmernd.

Harry legte schnell einen Schutzzauber auf die Kerze. Dann machte er einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu, doch ihn traf ein so scharfer und plötzlicher Schmerz, dass sein Atem stockte. Es fühlte sich schmutzig an, als ob etwas in seinem Inneren von giftiger Säure aufgefressen wurde. „Oh, _Scheiße"_, flüsterte er.

„Kein… Crucio", sagte Malfoy mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ich weiß", raunte Harry. „Tut genau... ah, verdammt... so weh." Der Boden zu seinen Füßen war über und über mit Zaubern bedeckt. Er beugte seine Knie leicht und konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft, die ihm geblieben war, darauf, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

„Pot´r", keuchte Malfoy, „müssen…"

Das Sprechen tat ihm offensichtlich weh. „... ja...", flüsterte Harry, um ihm das Fortfahren zu ersparen. „Weiß nicht... wo anfangen..." Die Flammen in der Tür waren magischen Ursprungs, aber inzwischen hatten die Vorhänge Feuer gefangen und der Raum wurde heiß von vollkommen gewöhnlichem Feuer, das sie beide auf eine vollkommen gewöhnliche Art und Weise umbringen würde, wenn sie sich nicht bald davonmachten. Er atmete sehr langsam ein und aus und versuchte nachzudenken. Ein leises Summen ins Ausatmen zu legen schien ein bisschen zu helfen, also tat er es.

„Was… _singst du_?" Selbst wenn seine Stimme beinahe versagte, schaffte Malfoy es noch, einen würdevoll empörten Ton anzuschlagen.

„Singe… nicht…" Aber er tat es – er summte Sundays Manitugesang mit seinem Atem. Und als Harry das bemerkte, bemerkte er auch, wie der Schmerz langsam abklang.

Malfoy richtet sich auf den Knien auf. „Die Zauber verglimmen", sagte er, und das taten sie – das Licht wurde schwächer.

„Was sollen wir…" Als Harry aufhörte zu singen, um zu sprechen, kam der Schmerz wieder.

„Sing weiter!", sagte Malfoy. „Hör nicht auf. Muss einen Moment nachdenken." Harry sang weiter, sang kräftiger, konzentriert – und zum ersten Mal fühlte es sich so an, als ob wirklich Magie in dem Gesang läge. Er konnte fühlen, wie ein kleines Kraftrinnsal in ihn sickerte und die Schmerzen schwächer wurden. Und überall um ihn herum verblassten die Lichter.

Malfoy hatte die Augen geschlossen. Auf seinem tränengestreiften Gesicht spiegelte sich angestrengte Konzentration. „Wenn der Gesang wirkt, vielleicht... _Accingo_", sagte er und die Zauber verblassten weiter. „Potter –diesmal mit mir zusammen."

„_Accingo."_

„_Accingo."_

Ein paar Knoten verloschen ganz und andere wurden trüber, obwohl sie Malfoy noch immer einengten. Die Luft war schwer vom Rauch.

„Entwirre uns jetzt…" Malfoys Worte gingen in einen Hustenanfall über. „Ent... du zuerst", keuchte er und richtete seinen Stab auf die wenigen Knoten, die um Harry verblieben waren. Ihre Zauber waren unter dem Knistern der Flammen kaum zu hören, doch die letzte Rune verschwand und Harry befreite sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen.

„Runter jetzt… mach… Feuer aus", stieß Malfoy hervor.

„Erst machen wir dich los", sagte Harry. „Vielleicht müssen wir wegrennen." Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er nicht klar dachte, aber er war sich dennoch ziemlich sicher, dass das Entzaubern der Knoten um Malfoy oberste Priorität hatte.

"_Runter_, verdammt. Kälter. Mehr Sauerstoff." Malfoy klang ebenfalls nicht so, als ob er besonders klar dachte. Die Luft schmeckte nach Salz und Asche.

„Verdammt noch mal! Würde es dich umbringen, mir zu vertrauen?"

„Ich wäre nicht der erste, den es umbringt", sagte Malfoy ziemlich deutlich.

Harry warf sich gegen Malfoy, bevor er überhaupt wahrnehmen konnte, dass er sich bewegte, warf ihn von seinen Knien auf den Rücken. Seine Fausthiebe prasselten wahllos auf Malfoys Körper ein. „Wie… _scheiße_… kannst du es _wagen_...", grunzte er zusammenhanglos und verpasste Malfoy einen Kinnhaken, der seinen Kopf zurückschleuderte. Der Schlag schob Malfoy in eine Mine, und was für eine auch immer es war, sie ließ ihn das Gesicht vor Schmerz verziehen. Aber er schob sich mit überraschender Kraft zurück und rollte sie beide herum.

Ein schwaches Zischen ertönte, als Harry eine Mine auslöste, und gleißende Kopfschmerzen nahmen ihm die Sicht, aber er war so sehr damit beschäftigt, Malfoy ein Knie in die Leiste zu rammen, dass er den zusätzlichen Schmerz kaum spürte. Malfoy entkam Harrys Knie, das seine Hüfte streifte, und hielt seine Hände fest.

Harry wand seine linke Hand frei und holte aus, aber sie waren sich zu nahe, als dass irgendeine Kraft hinter dem Hieb gelegen hätte. Er packte eine Faust voll von Malfoys Haaren und zog seinen Kopf zurück. Malfoy quiekte auf und einige Haarsträhnen lösten sich in Harrys Hand.

Harry befreite seine andere Hand, bekam Malfoys Schultern zu fassen, rollte sie wieder herum, und schlug dabei Malfoys Kopf gegen den Boden. „Dich _umbringen_", stieß er hervor, zog Malfoy an den Schultern nach oben und schlug seinen Kopf wieder gegen den Boden, und noch einmal; schleuderte ihn in mehr Minen, aber es spielte keine Rolle, Harry kümmerte es nicht, wenn der ganze Raum in die Luft gehen sollte, solang es nur Malfoy mitriss...

Dann wurde ein Getöse laut und alles um ihn herum schwarz.

**Plat-Eyes** sind Monster afroamerikanischen Ursprungs, böse Geister mit feurigen Augen, die Reisende an einsamen Orten überfallen. Sie haben Angst vor Schwarzpulver, Schwefel und der Farbe Blau.


End file.
